Once Upon A Girl
by Marie1410
Summary: Isadora est une fille d'apparence ordinaire, habitant près de la forêt enchantée. Un événement bien particulier va changer sa vie à jamais. Elle découvrira des choses la concernant qu'elle et vous ne soupçonnez même pas. Isadora et sa mère m'appartienne tandis que les autres ne sont pas issus de mon imagination malheureusement. Il est possible que ça contienne un jour des SPOILERS
1. Un tout autre sort

_Il était une fois, une jeune fille nommée Isadora. Lorsqu'elle fut née, sa mère la confia à une villageoise qui s'appelait Nirina, elle ne pouvait avoir d'enfant et habitait près de la forêt enchantée, seul sa mère adoptive savait l'identité de sa mère mais jamais elle ne le révéla. Elle promit à cette femme, de veiller sur son enfant, même si pour cela il fallait qu'elle donne sa vie. Elle grandit d'année en année et devînt une magnifique jeune fille. Elle avait une taille fine, de longs cheveux noirs avec lesquels elle faisait tout le temps une couronne de tresse, elle avait les lèvres aussi pâles que sont visage. Souvent les personnes qu'elle croisait se souvenaient à jamais d'elle, car elle avait des yeux vairons, l'un violet, l'autre jaune et sur sa poitrine était marquée une étoile noir. Elle était tous les jours habillée de son chemisier blanc, de son pantalon en daim noir et de ses bottes, noirs également. Les autres villageois l'adoraient, elle les aidait à récolter leurs récoltes, allait faire leurs courses sur le marché. Tout le monde pensait qu'elle était une fille ordinaire et un don de la nature, mais le destin lui avait réservé un tout autre sort ..._

_- - - - - - – - – - – - – - - - – - – - – – - - - – – - – - – -_

C'était une journée comme toute les autres, je me promenais dans le village, allant en direction du marché, j'avais dans ma poche plus d'une dizaines de listes appartenant à des villageois qui m'avaient demandé de faire leurs courses. Beaucoup ne pouvaient se déplacer ou étaient malades. C'était surtout ça en ce moment, la peste frappait le village, emportant un à un les villageois. Du côté où nous vivions la peste n'était pas encore apparu et les autres avaient une lueur d'espoir, qu'elle n'arriverait jamais dans ce coin là. J'arrivais enfin au marché et prit les listes une à une. Allant du marchant de légumes, au marchant de lait et je passe. Une fois que tout cela fut fini, je reparti en direction du Sud du village, là où le plus de personnes étaient touchés, et donc là où les personnes me faisaient parvenir leurs listes.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, j'avais donné à tout le monde leurs vivres. Je pouvais donc partir en direction de chez moi. En arrivant presque à la base de la colline du village du Nord, je vis une femme agenouillée dans la boue, les larmes ruisselants le long des joues roses. Je vis soudain apparaître devant elle un homme que je ne pouvais distinguer de la où je me tenais. Il s'avança vers la femme, qui eut un mouvement de recul.

-Jamais je ne vous donnerais mon fils Rumplestiltskin !

-Comme tu voudras, dearie. Mais tu devras affronter le deuil et la maladie.

Il se retourna et leva le doigt.

-N'oublies pas la magie à un prix ! Dit-il en ricannant.

Il disparut aussitôt dans un nuage violet et noir. Rumplestiltskin, j'avais déjà entendu parler de lui, en homme qui était devenu le Ténébreux par je ne sais quel moyen. Il était doté de terrible pouvoirs. Il signe des contrats avec les personnes ayant besoin de son aide, et leur demande ce qu'ils ont de plus cher. Je ne fis plus attention à la femme et repris ma route. Si le mage noir était derrière ça, je ne voulais en aucun cas me fourrer là dedans.

J'arrivais très rapidement chez moi, ma maison était une maison de villageois ordinaire située devant une petite parcelle de terre, qui appartenait à ma mère Nirina. Nous nous en servions pour faire pousser nous même légumes, fruits et un tas d'autres choses.

J'entrais dans la chaumière.

-Isadora … c'est toi ? Dit ma mère en toussant.

Je me précipitais dans la chambre de ma mère, et la vit allongé dans son lit suffocante et pâle.

-Ne t'approches pas plus mon ange.

-Maman, que t'arrive t-il ?

-Je crois que la peste a enfin atteint notre village.

-Quoi ! Mais …

Je ne pu retenir mes larmes plus longtemps, les personnes qui attrapaient la peste n'en ressortait pas vivante. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle meurt. Sans elle je n'aurais été plus rien.

-Je crains que ce ne soit la fin …

-Non, il doit bien y avoir un moyen, tu m'as parlé d'une fée bleue, peut-être qu'elle pourrait me donner quelque chose pour te soigner.

-La magie des fées ne peut interférer la mort. La peste est une maladie mortelle et les fées ne peuvent user de leur magie pour ce genre de chose, croit moi Isadora j'ai déjà essayé.

-Repose-toi maman, je vais trouver un moyen.

Je courus à l'extérieur et me précipitais vers la chaumière qui se trouvait tout en haut de la montagne. Une voyante habitait celle-ci. J'entrais, la femme était assise au milieu de la pièce.

-Je t'attendais mon enfant.

-Madame, j'ai besoin de votre aide, ma mère …

-Je le sais mon enfant.

-Ma mère m'a dit que la fée bleue ne peut guérir sa maladie est-ce vrai ?

-Malheureusement oui, la magie des fées à ses limites jeune fille. Elle utilise de la bonne magie et la bonne magie ne peut …

-Interférer la mort...

-Exactement. Mais il reste une solution .

-Laquelle ?

-Pour cela il faudra que tu donnes quelque chose en retour.

-Je ferais n importe quoi pour que ma mère survive.

Elle s'approcha de moi.

-Rumplestiltskin, chuchota t-elle à mon oreille, seul cet homme pourra sauver ta mère.

-Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt !

D'un bond je me relevais.

-Merci beaucoup !

Je courus jusqu'à chez moi, j'entrais sans faire de bruit si je devais faire appel à le magie noire pour sauver maman, elle ne devait pas le savoir, car comme il avait dit « La magie à un prix ! ». Je partis dans ma chambre, m'assis sur le lit. Comment devais-je l'invoquer ? Le prier ? Non, ça c'était pour la fée bleue. Peut-être qu'il fallait tout simplement prononcer son nom ?

-Rumplestiltskin ! Criai-je.

Rien ne se produit.

-En quoi puis-je t'aider jeune fille, dit une voix aigu dans mon dos.

Je sursautais et me retournais vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix. Un homme était assis sur ma commode, un sourire étendu le long de son visage. Sa peau était luisante, ses yeux étaient d'une couleur que je n'avais encore jamais vu auparavant. Il avait très clairement un physique disgracieux.

-On dit que vous pouvez soigner les gens atteints de la peste.

-Effectivement je peux ! Mais ça un prix.

-Qu est ce que vous voulez ?

Il poussa un gloussement.

-Je te veux toi, dearie.

-Pardon?!

-En ce moment les gens en bonne santé se font rares, et je n'ai plus personne sur qui tester mes potions.

-Vous voulez faire des expériences sur moi ?

Deuxième gloussement. Il fit apparaître un parchemin dans sa main et dans l'autre une plume.

-Marché conclu ?

-Et ma mère sera guérit à jamais ?

-Si tel est ton souhait !

-Vous ne seriez pas en train de me tendre un piège ?

Le sourire disparu aussitôt de son visage .

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

-Vous guérissez ma mère mais en échange je dois partir avec vous et ne plus jamais la revoir.

-Disons que dans les deux sens, tu ne la reverras plus, me dit-il en me lançant un regard malicieux, l'avantage si tu me choisis c'est qu'elle sera toujours en vie.

Je tendis ma main vers la plumes, la saisis et signa en bas du contrat. Le contrat disparu et il me prit par le bras. La dernière choses que je vis c'était la fumée violette qui m'entourait …


	2. Pouvoirs cachés

_Merci à Pyreneprincesse qui suit mon histoire et qui a suivit ma fanfiction sur Twilight :) _

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

Le nuage de fumée se dispersa sous mes yeux et la première chose que je vis étaient des grilles en métal noires énormes. Rumplestiltskin me tenait toujours le bras aussi fort et y plantait ses ongles, j'étais sûr que j'allais avoir la marque de ses doigts sur mon bras pendant au moins une semaine. Le château était entouré d'une barrière magique, tous les insectes qui se posaient dessus, étaient instantanément réduits en cendres. Il me tira vers l'entrée, mais soudain une flèche vint se planter à ses pieds, puis une autre effleura mon bras gauche, déchirant au passage mon chemisier et me trancha. Deux hommes se jetèrent des arbres, et coururent vers Rumplestiltskin, il me jeta violemment sur le côté et il rejeta de sa main le premier homme. Je me relevais difficilement couverte de terre, lorsque le second homme se précipita sur moi armé d'une épée, il me rejeta contre un arbre et planta l'épée dans mon chemisier de façon à ce que je sois accroché à l'arbre. Il sortit de sa ceinture une dague et sans que je puisse me débattre il me le planta dans mon ventre. Je criais de douleur, lorsque je pris les dernières forces qu'il me restait pour me saisir de l'épée plantée près de mon épaule, je me redressais, enlevais le couteau planté dans mon abdomen et le jetais sur le côté. Le sang coulait le long de mon corps et mes jambes n'arrivaient presque plus à me porter. Je saisis fermement l'épée, me forçant à ne pas penser à ma blessure, je courus vers l'homme et lui la lui plantais dans l'estomac, il prit ma main et m'envoya par terre une seconde fois. Je cherchais Rumplestiltskin du regard, il se battait encore avec l'autre, l'homme s'approcha rapidement de moi et me donna un coup de pied dans le ventre, m'arrachant un cri de douleur. A chaque tentative pour me lever, je retombais lourdement sur le sol, ma vue se troublait à chaque effort que je faisais. Il me retourna du pied sur le dos, je croisais les bras sur mon visage pour me protéger, même si je savais que cela ne servirait à rien, un grand éclat de lumière remplit alors la vallée et l'homme s'envola contre la barrière magique, qui le réduisit en poussière. Rumplestiltskin se retourna rapidement vers moi, et me lança un regard interrogateur, il fit sortir de la terre de gigantesques racines et emprisonna l'autre. Il courut vers moi et m'aida à me relever, mais aussitôt la lueur de gentillesse qui était apparu, avait disparu et il me ressaisi par le bras.

-Tu as des pouvoirs magiques !

Il me secouait de plus en plus fort, et je perdais connaissance, mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi et je ne vis plus que le néant.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, j'étais allongée sur un lit en paille, dans une salle remplit de bocaux qui eux étaient remplis d'ingrédients divers, œils, ailes de chauves souris, plantes en tout genre et je passe. Je ne sentais plus aucune douleur parcourir mon corps, je passais ma main sur mon ventre, je n'avais plus aucune coupure, il ne restait plus que le sang sec sur le tissu de mes vêtements. Je fis de même pour mon bras gauche, il n'y avait plus rien également. Je plantais mon regard partout à travers la pièce à la recherche de Rumple. Il était assit sur une chaise, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre, il ne savait pas que j'étais déjà réveillée. Je retournais mes jambes et posais mes pieds sur le sol en pierre. Sans que je puisse le voir se déplacer il arriva juste devant moi.

-Tu as bien joué ton jeu ! Maintenant dis-moi d'où tu tiens tes pouvoirs!

-Arrêtez un peu de me crier dessus! Je n'en sais rien moi!

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je hausse la voix.

-Pour qui tu travailles ? Hmm ! La reine !

-La reine ? Regina ?

-Qui d'autre ! Hurla t-il en agitant ses mains dans tous les sens.

-Je ne la connais pas ! Je n'ai jamais vu cette femme de ma vie !

-On ne me l'a fait pas à moi petite !

-Mais puisque je vous dis que je ne la connais pas ! criais-je en me levant.

Il pointa son doigt vers moi.

-Si jamais tu me mens et que es là uniquement dans la but de m'éliminer, je te tue. Est-ce bien clair?

-Vous ne me faites pas peur Rumplestiltskin.

-Tu as du cran jeune fille, dit-il en poussant un petit gloussement.

Il s'écarta et agita sa main, a nouveau la fumée violette m'entoura. Lorsqu'elle disparut, je découvris que mes vêtements avaient disparus et avaient laissé place à une magnifique robe sans bretelle, bleue nuit.

-Vous habillez avec une robe vos expériences ? lui lançais-je un sourire sur mes lèvres.

-J'ai changé d'avis, je veux que tu me serves d'élèves. Pour l'instant ! Dit-il en haussant la voix, tu as un pouvoir que je veux développer, mais pas encore aujourd'hui, je dois savoir qui a essayé de me tuer.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre il disparut aussitôt dans un nuage de fumée. Je décidais donc de faire le tour du château. Les couloirs se ressemblaient tous, et il était facile de se perdre à l'intérieur de son « Dark Castle » comme il l'appelait. Il y avait plus de 100 chambres qui ne servent, il faut le dire, à rien, presque 200 salles où il faisait ses expériences dont je ne voulais en aucun cas en connaître la nature. Je montais un escalier et arrivais dans la salle où il entreposait tous les objet dont il ne se servait plus, mais qu'il voulait quand même conserver. Je farfouillais un peu de tous les côtés, des épées de la bataille des ogres, des fioles vides et ébréchés, je découvris ensuite une armure qui elle aussi avait dû servir pour la bataille des ogres, je devinais alors qu'elle avait dû être portée par Rumplestiltskin lorsqu'il était un homme, car même si je ne connaissais son histoire je sais que tous les Ténébreux étaient des hommes avant de devenir ce qu'est Rumplestiltskin, enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire, un homme capable de ressentir des choses, de faire preuve de sympathie et toutes ses choses que vous pouvez ressentir lorsque vous êtes « normal » on va dire. Puis je vis au fond de la pièce, un petit lit en bois, dessus était posé des vêtements d'enfant, pourtant je n'en avais pas vu dans le château et cela m'aurait fortement étonné. Qui aurait voulu passer sa vie avec cet homme qui vous traitez comme un chien, même pire ! Je ne passais pas plus longtemps dans la pièce et descendis l'escalier en faisant attention à ne pas tomber, car les marches, comme dans tous les châteaux, étaient extrêmement petites et la pierre était abîmée par le temps. Surtout qu'il m'avait mis des chaussures à talons, et que ce n'était pas le plus « fonctionnel » dans un château.

J'étais arrivée dans la salle principale, où il tissait sa paille qu'il transformait en or et j'attendais depuis des heures le retour de Rumplestiltskin. Le soleil était presque couché, et je commençais à croire qu'il allait m'abandonner pendant plusieurs jours, et quand il reviendrait je serais morte de faim, de froid ou de fatigue, car il n'avait jamais dû entendre parler des cheminées. Même dans ma chaumière de parfait paysan il y en avait une. Je faisais un peu le tour de la salle, une grande table en bois, des pieds en marbre sur lesquels étaient posés des coupes en argent et en or, au fond de la salle il y avait une gigantesque vitrine avec de la vaisselle en porcelaine et en toute matière possible et inimaginable, il y avait aussi un arc et un carquois remplit de flèches en feuille d'or posait sur un pied plus imposant que les autres.

Il y avait dans une autre vitrine protégée par une barrière magique identique à celle de dehors, une dizaine de baguettes magiques, en verre, en bois, métal, certaines couvertes de pierres précieuses, de lierre ou de peau. Il faisait extrêmement noir dans la pièce, et seul le lustre l'illuminait, les rideaux étaient fermés, j'essayais de les ouvrir mais rien n'y fit, ils restèrent fermés. Qu'avait-il fait à ses rideaux pour qu'ils ne s'ouvrent pas !

-Que fais-tu ?!

-AH ! Criais-je en sursautant.

-Oh ! Je t'ai fait peur ! Dit Rumplestiltskin en rigolant.

-Ahaha ! Très drôle !

-Il est l'heure de dîner. Mets la table !

-Depuis quand vous me donnez des ordres ?

Il se retourna, toute trace de gentillesse ou quoi que ce soit d'autre avait disparu.

-Depuis que tu m'appartiens, si je te dis de mettre la table, tu le fais ! Si je te dis de sauter d'un pont, tu le fais ! Je décide de tout ce que tu fais, à qui tu parles ou n importe quoi d'autre ! Est ce que je suis assez clair !?

Je ne dis rien d'autre, pris les assiettes, les couverts et les mis en place sur la table. Je partis prendre les verres et quand je me retournais je découvris que le dîner était arrivé sur la table. Je les posais et m'assis. Il avait toujours son regard posé sur moi.

-J'ai fait le tour du château aujourd'hui et j'ai vu que vous aviez des habits d'enfant. Ce sont les vôtres ou ceux de votre fils ?

Son regard remplit de haine se changea en un regard doux, il me sourit, son regard toujours plongé dans le mien.

-J'ai eu un fils, je l'ai perdu.

-Comment ?

-Ah ça il va falloir que je vous connaisse un peu mieux pour vous le dire, dearie !

-Bien, alors j'attendrais de vous connaître mieux pour connaître votre histoire.

-C'est incroyable que vous ne connaissiez pas mon histoire !

-Je n'ai jamais prêté attention aux histoires de magie. Mais je pense que vous êtes différent de ce que vous vous évertuez à montrer aux gens.

-Non pas vraiment …

-Nous verrons cela plus tard, dis-je en ricanant.

Après quelques minutes de silence, où l'on entendait que le bruit des fourchettes qui rencontraient les couteaux, il reprit la parole.

-Baelfire.

-Pardon ?

-Il s'appelait Baelfire. Quand j'y pense, vous lui ressemblez beaucoup jeune fille. Vous avez les mêmes traits de visage que lui.

-C'est une coïncidence.

-Les coïncidences ça n'existe pas !

-Si vous le dites.

Nous finissions de manger. Il me conduisit dans ce qui allait être ma chambre, enfin si cela en était une, c'était plutôt un cachot qu'une chambre. Je passais ma nuit en position fœtale sur le lit, essayant de garder la chaleur dans mon corps. Je finis par m'endormir et par tomber dans le monde des rêves, de la beauté et du surréaliste où les choses qui s'y produisent ne se passent jamais.


	3. Apprentissage

_Merci à Lola et YaNa31 pour vos reviews. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir ! :) _

* * *

Depuis plusieurs semaines, le Mage Noir , essayait de m'initier à la magie. Mais je ne comprenais absolument rien. Certains sortilèges étaient écrits dans des langues, dont j'en ignorais l'existence, d'autre n'étaient que des symboles, à déchiffrer sois même, et tous étaient aussi farfelus que ça. Bien sûr, il y en avait de plus complexe, que je n'étais pas encore en mesure d'apprendre. Mais, je n'arrivais même pas à contrôler les plus simples, alors les plus complexes peuvent attendre encore très très longtemps. Vous vous doutez bien, que Rumplestiltskin ne m'initiait certainement pas à la magie de la Fée Bleue. Il disait presque tout le temps, que leur magie ne s'accorde pas. Que pour lui, la magie de la Fée Bleue, n'est qu'une magie faible et qui ne sert à rien. Pourtant, elle avait déjà sauvé énormément de vie, tandis que la sienne, en avait énormément prise.

Nous étions depuis des heures dans une calèche, laquelle était ensorcelée, les chevaux n'avaient aucunement besoin de cocher. Comme d'habitude, Rumplestiltskin avait un immense sourire étiré sur ses lèvres.

-Où allons-nous ? Cela fait des siècles que nous voyageons !

-Je t'emmène quelque part, où tu pourras me faire voir les sortilèges que je t'avais demandé d'apprendre.

-Euh …

-Tu l'ai a appris ?!

-Et bien …

-Mais qui m'a donné une telle sotte ! Des milliers de personnes tueraient pour être à ta place.

-Oui, bien moi je tuerais pour partir.

-Je te recueille et voilà comment tu me remercies !

-Non, non ! Vous m'avez obligé à venir ici, au départ pour vous servir de cobaye et ensuite pour être votre élève. Le seul qui soit responsable, c'est vous !

Il ne dit rien, et s'affala un peu plus dans le siège. Je décidais de briser le silence qui planait.

-Vous ne m'avez toujours pas raconté votre histoire.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, lorsque je te connaîtrais plus, je te la raconterais. Pour l'instant tu pourrais être une partisane de la reine, venue uniquement pour me détruire. Mais, si c'est là ton but, saches qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de me tuer, dearie !

-Vous devez bien être sensible à quelque chose.

-AHAH ! Je t'ai pris ! Cria t-il.

-Mais peut être que je veux juste me renseigner sur vous, rien d'autre.

Il avait prit la sale habitude de me pointer tout le temps du quant à moi j'avais pris le réflexe de le repousser.

-Je n'aime pas que vous me montriez du doigt.

Juste au contact de ma peau, il recula son doigt d'une vitesse incroyable. C'était comme si une piqûre avait traversé nos doigts. Juste à ce moment, la calèche s'arrêta.

-Nous sommes arrivés.

Je descendis de la calèche, et vis que nous étions au fin fond de la forêt enchantée.

-Suis-moi ! Nous allons marcher un peu jusqu'à l'endroit que j'ai choisi.

Évidemment, il m'avait habillé d'une robe et comme d'habitude de chaussures à talons. A chaque pas que je faisais dans la forêt, je m'enfonçais un peu plus dans la terre. Rumplestiltskin, avançait sans problème. Il se retourna.

-Un petit coup de main, me dit-il en tendant la sienne.

-Ce ne serait pas de refus.

J'avançais ma main, puis celle de Rumplestiltskin disparut, je me pris en plein visage, une racine d'arbre. Il réapparut dans une nuage violet en gloussant.

-Vous êtes pire qu'un enfant ! Rétorquais-je en me relevant.

-Mais je n'ai absolument rien fait. Tu as juste dû glisser.

-Bien, si c'est comme ça !

Je retirais mes chaussures et les jetais par terre.

-Je continuerais à pieds nus ! Vous êtes satisfait ?!

En continuant ma route, je me piquais sur à peu près tout ce que se trouvait sur mon passage. Aiguilles de pins, orties, cailloux, ronces et je passe. Mes pieds étaient ravagés, couvert de terre, le sang glissait le long des orteils.

-Ça vous me le paierez Rumplestiltskin !

-J'en doute fort ! C'est toi qui pour l'instant dois me payer , dearie !

Étrangement à chaque fois qu'il prononçait ce mot, ça voix montait dans les aigus. Soudain, une branche craqua, pas très loin de nous.

-Encore des amis à vous, je suppose ?

Il me jeta un regard noir. Le bruit de pas se rapprochait dangereusement et j'avais la peur d'une nouvelle attaque. Brusquement, un homme entièrement vêtu de noir apparût , même son chapeau l'était, il y avait juste une bande de couleur violette. C'était un homme mystérieux et qui avait un certain charme.

-Jefferson !

-Rumplestiltskin !

Il descendit de la bosse et s'inclina devant le Mage. Lorsqu'il se releva, il se tourna vers moi.

-Et vous êtes ?

Je m'apprêtais à répondre lorsque Rumplestiltskin me coupa la parole.

-Ce n'est personne, juste un de mes objets que j'ai acquis lors d'un contrat.

-C'est très sympathique de se faire comparer à un objet ! Je me nomme Isadora.

-Jefferson ! Le chapelier ! Me dit-il en me tendant la main.

Je lui tendis la mienne et il me la serra.

-Vous êtes habillé … étrangement.

Effectivement, depuis le temps que je marchais dans la forêt ma robe s'était déchirée à plusieurs endroits, le bas était teint en marron, des mèches de mes cheveux dépassaient de ma couronne de tresses et mon visage était lui aussi sali par la terre.

-Et bien, c'est à ça que vous ressemblez quand vous suivez un Mage Noir dans la forêt enchantée à pieds nus.

-Je vois …

-Que faites vous par ici Jefferson ? Demanda le Mage.

-La reine m'envoie chercher quelque chose qu'elle a perdu dans la forêt.

-Bien, nous allons continuer notre route, nous ne sommes plus très loin.

-J'espère. Dis-je en chuchotant.

Nous partîmes encore plus haut dans la forêt et quelques minutes plus tard nous arrivâmes dans une clairière.

-Nous y sommes.

Au milieu de la clairière, il y avait un faon blessé à la patte.

-Ta mission aujourd'hui, arracher le cœur de cette bête.

-Quoi ! Je ne vais pas toucher à un être qui est innocent !

-Aucun être n'est innocent !

Je m'avançais vers l'animal et m'agenouillais à côté de lui. Je posais ma main sur sa patte, elle avait été prise dans un piège de chasseur. Soudain, une lueur bleue apparût dans mes mains et aussitôt, sa blessure fut guéri. Une fois relevé, il regagna les bois. Je me retournais, Rumplestiltskin me regardait méchamment.

-Dites moi que c'est une blague !

-Je ne suis pas comme vous, je vous rappelle !

-Je m'en fiche ! Tu n'avais qu'à lui arracher le cœur et l'écraser ! Ce n'est pas compliqué !

-Et bien, vous avez vu un sort de guérisons. De toute façon, je ne laisserais en aucun cas, mon cœur devenir noir comme le votre ou celui de la reine !

Il m'attrapa par le bras, et il nous enveloppa du fameux nuage violet et noir. Je me retrouvais dans le hall du château.

-Vous pouviez vous transporter jusqu'à la forêt depuis tout à l'heure.

-Oui !

-Pourquoi vous nous avez fait tout traverser ?

-Pour tester ton endurance et ta magie ! Mais à ce que je vois, tu n'es qu'une novice qui ne sait même pas que magie égal pouvoir !

-Je ne vois pas à quoi ça vous sert d'être comme ça ! De faire du mal aux gens, qui eux ne vous ont rien fait !

Il se précipita dans les cachots et il me jeta dans ce qui me servait de chambre. Je m'écrasais contre le sol gelé.

-Peut être que cela te passera l'envie de devenir comme la Fée Bleue !

Je m'assis contre le mur, épuisée, blessée et meurtrie au plus profond de moi. Les larmes coulèrent le long des mes joues. Puis, quelques heures plus tard après de long sanglot, je m'endormis.


	4. Au fond de la mer

_Je suis désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à me préoccuper. Brevet blanc, devoir etc ... Mais voilà je me suis acharnée sur ce chapitre pour qu'il vous plaise ! Bonne Lecture :) _

* * *

Depuis quelques jours, Rumplestiltskin avait changé de comportement, bien sûr je savais que ça n'allait pas durer. Il était moins violent, plus aimable. Il avait soigné les blessures que je m'étais faite dans les bois. Mais, il ne s'était pas excusé pour autant. Pour ce qui est de son histoire, je n'avais toujours pas réussi à lui soutirer quelques informations. Pour moi il restait encore un grand mystère. Lui, tout comme son esprit. Il était parfois dérangé, ça je veux bien l'admettre, mais il y avait des fois où la raison reprenait le dessus. Mais ces moments se faisaient rares, trop rares.

Malgré la grandeur du château, et les nombreuses pièces à explorer. Je m'ennuyais à mourir. La plupart du temps, lui était enfermé dans l'aile interdite, je l'appelais ainsi car il m'avait formellement interdit d'aller dans la pièce uniquement consacrée à sa vie privée. Je m'y étais bien risquée une ou deux fois, mais elle était protégée par des sorts que je n'arrivais à contrer avec ma magie. Alors, j'essayais toute la journée de deviner ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dans cette pièce. Car, ça m'étonnerait qu'il interdise au gens d'y aller, juste parce que c'était son aile privée. Rappelons nous bien, que nous parlons du Grand Mage Noir. En tout cas on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était un être dérangeant dans la vie courante. Puisque vous ne le voyiez jamais, il ne vous parlait jamais, et donc ne vous importunait pas. Avec lui, j'avais réellement l'impression d'être l'un de ses objets, qu'il mettait dans la pièce où j'avais vu les vêtements d'enfant. Encore aujourd'hui il m'avait donné rendez-vous devant le château. Pourquoi ? Et bien, comme vous je n'en avais aucune idée. Encore pour me confier une de ses missions, qu'il n'a pas envie de faire.

Je me dirigeais donc vers la grille. Même en été, rien de poussait dans les allées du château. Pas de fleurs, pas d'arbre quelconques. Le monde ici, était bien triste. Au loin, je pus apercevoir Rumplestiltskin qui m'attendait. Je pressais un peu le pas, car Monsieur n'aimait pas que l'on le fasse attendre. Ce qui était le plus étrange chez lui, c'était sa façon de s'habiller. Il mettait toujours des vestes en fourrure de je ne sais quel animal. Il prenait toujours un air hautain quand il vous regardait. A ses yeux, vous étiez faible et ne serviez à rien. Pour lui, il était le maître du monde, s'il n'existait pas personne ne s'en sortirait. Enfin, vous voyez à peu près la suite. Vous n'étiez rien, et lui était tout.

-Et bien ! J'ai failli attendre !

Quand je vous disiez qu'il n'aimait pas ça !

-Si vous aviez un château un poil moins grand, je serais arrivée avant !

-J'aime les grandes choses, dit-il en poussant un gloussement.

-Et bien voilà qui explique le fait que vous n'aimez rien.

-Assez parlé !

Il me prit fermement les bras et comme vous pouvez le deviner, un nuage noir de fumée nous entoura. Lorsqu'il disparu, je me rendis compte que nous nous tenions sur un ponton en bois près de la mer.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je fasse aujourd'hui ? Me noyer ?

-Non ! Tu pourrais encore me servir ! Aujourd'hui, tu vas devenir une sirène.

-UNE QUOI !

-Vois-tu, au plus profond des eaux, il y a une pieuvre qui donne une encre …. MAGIQUE !

-Vous voulez que je me batte contre une pieuvre !

-Non plus, pour récupérer l'encre je vais te donner un flacon et un miroir.

-Un miroir ?

-N'as tu aucune culture ? Tu n'auras qu'à montrer le miroir à le pieuvre et prendra peur en voyant son reflet. Ainsi, tu pourras avoir l'encre.

-Et pour ce qui est de la transformation ?

-Ça je m'en chargerais moi même.

-Et bien, je ne veux pas voir à quoi je vais ressembler encore.

Il me donna donc le flacon en verre et le miroir. Ensuite, je m'avançais doucement vers le bord, puis sans que je n'ai rien demandé, il me poussa dans l'eau.

Durant les premières minutes, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Puis, mes vêtements disparurent et je sentis des branchies se former au niveau de mon cou. Mes jambes, se collèrent et dans un éclat de lumière, elle se transformèrent en une queue de sirène. Elle était magnifique. Elle était entièrement violette et les quelques coin de lumière la faisait briller de milles feux. La nageoire se finissait pas un voile transparent et gigantesque. Ma poitrine était couverte d'écailles. Il me fallut beaucoup de temps avant de pouvoir parfaitement contrôler la queue.

Au fur et à mesure que je descendais, l'eau devenait de plus en plus sombre et glaciale. Des poissons inconnus s'y trouvaient là. Je ne savais pas où je devais chercher, et je ne savais même pas à quoi ressembler cette pieuvre. Le fond de l'océan était en tout cas hostile. Être une sirène, ce n'était pas si dérangeant. Bien sûr, il faut un temps d'adaptation, mais être au contact de la mer, au contact des êtres nautiques. Tout, ici était magnifique.

Je scrutais la droite, la gauche. Je ne savais même pas où elle se cachait. Soudain, j'arrivais devant un gros tas noir. Exténuée par tout le chemin que je venais de faire, je m'assis dessus.

« Où peut-elle bien être ? » pensais-je.

Tout à coup, le tas sur lequel j'étais assis, se souleva. Deux énormes yeux de couleur or, se dévoilèrent. Puis, huit gigantesques tentacules. Je n'eu même pas le temps de réagir, elle m'attrapa d'un de ses bras. Plus je bougeais, plus elle resserrait sa prise. Je n'arrivais pas à lever le miroir. J'abaissais la tête et la mordis. Elle ma lâcha. Et partie dans un nuage d'encre. J'ouvris le flacon et en pris. Je remontais aussitôt, avant qu'elle ne décide de revenir à la charge. Problème, je ne savais plus par où j'étais passée. Je m'arrêtais, essayant de prendre mes repères. Sauf que, j'entendis un bruit sourd derrière moi. Je me retournais et vis que la pieuvre était à mes trousses. Second problème, je n'allais pas assez vite et elle allait me rattraper. Je me souvins alors d'un sort que Rumplestiltskin m'avait appris. Il suffisait que je mette mes bras en avant, et de penser à une période de notre vie que nous avons aimé le plus. Je levais alors les bras, et pensais à mon enfance. Lorsque ma mère jouait avec moi, me bordait dans mon lit en me racontant des histoires princes et de princesses. Des flammes jaillirent alors de mes mains, et la pieuvre retourna d'où elle était venue.

Je tachais de remonter encore plus vite à la surface. Par chance j'arrivais non loin du ponton. Rumplestiltskin était assis là.

-Enfin ! Tu as l'encre ?

-Oui, je l'ai …

Je tendis la main et vis que je ne l'avais plus.

-Dis moi que tu l'as rendus invisible !

-Euh … Je ne l'ai plus.

-C'est normal puisque c'est moi qui l'ai !

Il la fit apparaître dans ses doigts. Je n'aurai même pas imaginé ce qu'il m'aurait réservé, si je l'avais perdu. Il me tendit la main. J'hésitais, repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé dans la forêt. Voyant que j'hésitais, il me saisit le bras et me souleva. La queue disparue et mes vêtements eux, réapparurent.

-Pour une fois que tu réussis ce que je te demande de faire. Je ne fais pas te jouer un mauvais tour.

Je lui souris et pour une fois, il me sourit également. Son visage s'était adouci et il faisait moins peur.

-Bien, nous allons rentrer alors.

A nouveau le nuage nous enveloppa. Nous arrivons derrière la grille.

La porte du château avait été brûlée. Un carrosse noir était dans l'allée.

-La reine …

-Comment ?

-Celle pour qui tu travailles.

-Je vous ai déjà dit cents fois que je ne l'a connais pas !

-Bien, écoutes moi. Je vais t'envoyer dans ce qui te sert de chambre. Tu ne devras en aucun cas sortir. C'est clair ?

-Quoi elle est dangereuse ?

-Disons que toutes les jeunes filles comme toi qui étaient ici. Sont à présent, mortes ou emprisonnées.

-Et depuis quand vous souciez vous de moi ?

-En fait, je commence à t'apprécier. Tu as du cran et ça me plaît énormément !

Juste avant de répondre, j'avais atterrie dans le cachot. Je me rendis alors compte, que je n'étais pas dans la chambre où j'avais l'habitude d'être. J'étais dans un chambre confortable, avec un immense lit à baldaquin. Une lettre était posée dessus.

_Comme je te l'ai dit, je commence à t'apprécier. J'avais envie de te récompenser. Pourquoi ? Et bien, parce que tu es la seule à me tenir tête ainsi, à ne pas avoir peur de moi. Tu es la seule qui a réussi à me supporter. Comme je te l'ai dit, tu me fais beaucoup penser à mon fils Baelfire. Il était comme toi. Il me renier souvent, en tant que Mage Noir._

_Mon histoire, là voici._

_J'habitais dans un village, comme celui où tu habitais. J'avais une femme en ce temps là._

_Au loin, la bataille des ogres faisait rage. Et je fût rapidement appelé, pour aller me battre. Je te précise que j'étais encore un homme ordinaire. Lorsque j'étais au front, on me confia la responsabilité de garder un prisonnier. Je découvris que c'était une voyante, et elle me dit que j'allais mourir à la bataille et que ma femme attendait un enfant. Milah attendait un enfant. Je me blessais alors volontairement à la cheville et on me renvoya chez moi. J'étais devenu le lâche du village. Mon fils l'a subi toute sa vie. Ma femme parti avec un pirate. Mais ça je ne te le raconte pas en détail, car je ne veux pas en parler. Après une autre longue histoire que je te raconterai plus tard, je suis devenu, qui je suis aujourd'hui. Mon fils, l'a subi toute sa vie aussi. Ses amis, ne l'approchait plus, de peur de mourir. Il me posa un ultimatum, s'il trouvait le moyen de m'enlever mes pouvoirs, je devais l'aider. Il trouva la solution. Nous envoyer dans un autre monde, sans magie. A l'aide d'un haricot magique. Lorsqu'il le jeta, un tourbillon vert apparut, il plongea à l'intérieur mais moi, je n'ai pas sauté. Voilà comment je l'ai perdu, voilà comment je suis devenu celui que je suis …_

Je restais sans voix après lu cette lettre. Je n'arrivais pas à penser. Je venais d'apprendre une autre facette de la vie de Rumplestiltskin.


	5. La poitrine à l'étoile

_Encore une fois, je suis désolée pour le retard ^^ J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira. Il est un peu plus long que les autres ... _

_Bonne Lecture _

* * *

Malgré les avertissements de Rumplestiltskin, je décidais de sortir de la chambre. Je tirais sur la poignée de la porte. Je reçus une piqûre, identique à celle que j'avais ressenti, quand j'avais touché le Mage. Il avait ensorcelé la porte, de manière à ce que je ne sorte pas. Étant de nature curieuse, je cherchais partout dans la pièce un moyen de voir ce qu'il pouvait se passer en bas. C'est alors que je vis une soucoupe en argent, posée sur un meuble en bois. Juste à côté il y avait une carafe, elle aussi en argent. Je me saisis vivement d'elle, et versais son contenu dans la coupelle. Je me souvenais d'un sort, que j'avais récemment appris. Je tendis mes mains devant la soucoupe, et pensais très fort à la salle principale. Soudain, l'eau se brouilla et je pus voir Rumplestiltskin. Il était face à une femme, la reine. Je comprenais, rien qu'en la voyant, pourquoi les gens la surnommer « la méchante reine ». Même si elle était belle, son visage et son allure n'auguraient rien de bon.

-Comment vas-tu Rumple ? Dit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux encore ?! Dit Rumplestiltskin d'un ton agacé.

-J''ai besoin de tes services. Une fois encore !

-Désolé, je ne travaille pas en ce moment. Maintenant si tu veux bien prendre la porte.

-Comment ça ? Le plus grand Mage Noir, arrête ses activités, pour le moins douteuses.

Il la regarda avec mépris.

-Pour quelques temps, oui ! Tout le monde à droit à un temps de repos.

-Oui, bien sûr. Et bien je reviendrais lorsque tu reprendras tes affaires.

-Trouves quelqu'un d'autre.

-C'est toi que je veux, Rumple.

-Et pourquoi moi ?

-Je cherche quelqu'un.

-Quelqu'un ?

-Une jeune fille.

-Plus précisément.

-Une jeune fille, avec une marque sur la poitrine.

Le visage de Rumplestiltskin changea. Pour la première fois, il était remplit de peur et d'inquiétude.

-Une marque ?

-Une étoile.

La respiration du Mage, ne cessait d'augmenter.

-Pourquoi cherches-tu cette fille ?

-Ah ça Rumple, ce sont mes affaires personnelles !

-Je vois, dit-il en faisant un pas, alors c'est hors de question que je t'aide. Je ne me mêle pas des affaires « personnelles » !

-Bien, comme tu voudras. J'irais voir quelqu'un d'autre, dit-elle en ricanant, à plus tard.

Ma vision se brouilla.

J'entendis, quelques minutes plus tard, un fracas énorme. Puis la porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit sourd. Il apparût.

-Pourquoi la reine te veut ?!

-Je n'en sais rien !

-Arrête de me mentir !

-Je vous dis que je ne sais rien !

Des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues. Il recula.

-Je n'en sais pas plus que vous ! Hurlais-je en pleurant.

Il me regardait, d'un regard plein de doute et de soupçons.

-Tu joues bien ton rôle !

-Et bien vous n'aviez qu'à me livrer à la reine. Comme ça vous vous seriez rendu compte, que vous êtes un idiot ! Un parfait abruti ! Qui croit des choses, qui ne sont que le fuit de votre imagination !

Je courus vers la sortie, poussant Rumplestiltskin au passage. La dernière chose que je vis, ce fût lui. Il ferma les yeux lourdement et poussa un long soupir. Je descendis les escaliers, ma vue brouillée par les larmes. Je partis m'isoler dans une des nombreuses pièces du château. Je m'assis dans un coin et fermais les yeux. Bloquant toutes informations du monde réel, toutes choses pouvant me blesser, toutes choses provoquant mon malheur. Je ne voulais pas laisser la réalité me frapper ...

Je rouvris les yeux. J'avais sûrement dû m'assoupir. Je me levais, essuyais la poussière qui était tombée sur ma robe. J'ouvris lentement, et sans un bruit la porte. Je passais ma tête et regardais à droite, et à gauche. Il n'y avait aucune trace de lui. Je partis doucement en direction de la salle principale. Je m'agenouillais devant la porte, de façon à regarder par le trous de la serrure. Comme d'habitude il tissait sa paille. N'en avait-il jamais assez ?!

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit. Rumplestiltskin, avait les yeux braqués sur moi. Mais aussitôt, il les détourna et se remit à son activité. Je me relevais et m'assis à une chaise. Mon assiette était là, devant moi.

-Tu ne manges pas ?

-Qui me dit que vous ne l'avez pas empoisonné ? Comme ça vous auriez pu mettre fin, à l'existence de l'espionne de la reine, venue ici uniquement dans la but de vous éliminer !

Il soupira. Mais il n'arrêta pas pour autant de faire tourner sa roue fétiche. Ce qui, m'énerva.

-Vous ne changez jamais d'activité ?!

-Ça me permet d'oublier.

-Oui, vous préférez oublier plutôt que d'affronter les problèmes. Ai-je tort ?

Il ne me répondit pas.

-Ne parlais-je pas, il y a quelques minutes à Rumplestiltskin ? Parce que là je parle à un mur !

Toujours rien.

-Bon ! Je vois que ça ne sert à rien de parler avec vous.

Je me levais, me retournais et partis vers la porte.

-Je suis désolé …

Je m'arrêtais net.

-Pardon ?

-Je suis sincèrement désolé, Isadora … Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter aussi facilement. Vous savez même si je ne le montre pas, je vous apprécie énormément. Vous comptez beaucoup à mes yeux.

Il stoppa ce qu'il faisait, et je vis une larme couler le long de sa joue. Je m'avançai à pas rapide vers lui. Je m'accroupis à ses côtés, et le serrais dans mes bras. Il m'entoura aussitôt des siens. Je découvrais de jour en jour, son vrai visage. C'était un homme, qui avait certes un visage hideux, mais qui au plus profond de lui, était quelqu'un de charmant. Bien sûr, il était avide de pouvoir. Mais je pense que tout cela est dû au fait qu'il est le Mage Noir. Je pense que grâce à moi il avait changé.

-Vous comptez beaucoup à mes yeux également, Rumplestiltskin. Je vous apprécie également, au-delà de toutes les méchancetés que vous avez pus me dire ou me faire.

Après ça, je partis. Je parcouru de nombreux couloirs, avant d'arriver à ma chambre. Je me changeais. M'allonger par terre, près de la cheminée. La chaleur qui émanait de cette dernière, me faisait le plus grand bien. J'essayais de réfléchir à ce que la reine avait dit. Mais en vain. Je pensais sans cesse à Rumplestiltskin. Je me demandais qu'elle pouvait bien être le reste de son histoire. Mais pour ce qui est celle de son fils, elle était bien triste. En même temps, qui aurait bien put laisser son enfant tomber, tout au fond d'un tourbillon, formé par un haricot magique, sans savoir où cela allait l'envoyer.

Malgré tout cela, il redevenait un peu plus lui même. Je pense qu'il était ainsi, avant et qu'il l'est encore aujourd'hui. Qu'il s'excuse aussi vite, m'avait fortement étonné. Moins, que lorsque qu'il a versé une larme. Peut-être, savait-il finalement, pourquoi la reine me cherchait. D'un autre côté il m'avait l'air vraiment apeuré, lorsqu'elle m'a décrit. Tout ceci, restait encore un grand mystère pour moi.

Je finis par fermer les yeux et m'endormir. Cependant, mon sommeil, ne fut bercé que de cauchemars. Ou qui sait, de rêves de ce qui m'attendait plus tard …

Je fus réveiller par le soleil, qui passait ses rayons entre les fentes des rideaux. Je m'habillais, et me coiffais rapidement. Je descendais à toute vitesse les escaliers. Car, je mourrais littéralement de faim. J'ouvris la porte de la salle. Je découvris alors, une fille brune, vêtu d'une robe à bretelles dorée. Rumplestiltskin, lui tissait encore et toujours sa paille.

-Bonjour …

-AH ! Isadora, laisse moi te présenter Belle. Notre nouvelle servante.

-Enchantée Belle !

Je lui tendis la main. Au début, elle eu un mouvement de recul. Par peur, je suppose. Puis elle saisit également la mienne.

-Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance Mademoiselle Isadora.

-Appelez moi juste Isadora. Mais comment êtes-vous arrivée ici ?

-Je suis venue ici, pour sauver mon peuple.

-Votre peuple ?

-Oui, la guerre des ogres fait rage en ce moment.

Je me tournais vers le Mage.

-Je vois …

Je m'assis à ma chaise et commençais à déjeuner. Sa robe, était complètement remplit de poussière. Je claquais des doigts. Elle fut alors, immédiatement remplacée par une robe bleue, et au tissu blanc. Ses cheveux étaient parfaitement noués, et il n'y avait plus de nœuds.

-Je … Merci beaucoup …

-De rien. C'est normal.

Je tournais à nouveau mon regard vers la table. Je vis qu'une tasse du service à thé, était ébréchée.

-Comment cela est-il arrivé ? Demandais-je à Rumplestiltskin.

-Je l'ai fait tombé. Hier soir, lorsque je suis arrivée, dit Belle d'une voix tremblante.

-Ne vous en faite pas. Je demandais, rien de plus. Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal, dis-je en lui adressant un sourire.

Je découvris, durant mon déjeuner. Que Rumplestiltskin, regardait Belle, avec insistance. Je pense qu'il n'était pas insensible à son charme. Peut-être était-elle la clé ? Afin de le faire redevenir humain. Car, après tout. Toutes malédictions, peut être brisée …

* * *

_Alors ça vous a plu ? J'espère en tout cas ! :) Une pitite review ? ^^_


	6. Blanche Neige

_Encore désolée pour ce gros retard ! Encore et toujours les épreuves de Brevet :/ J'essaierai de vous poster un chapitre plus tôt pour compenser ! En attendant j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira ! :) _

* * *

La situation actuelle était assez marrante. Belle se rapprochait doucement de Rumplestiltskin, au cours des semaines, et il ne s'en plaignait pas. Je pense qu'il n'est pas insensible à son charme. A plusieurs reprises, j'avais vu le Mage lui jeter un regard, et dès qu'elle sentait sa présence, il le détournait. C'était un jeu sans fin, mais amusant à regarder. Moi qui pensait que Rumplestiltskin ne pouvait aimer qui que ce soit. Je prenais donc, chaque jour, un malin plaisir à faire quelques commentaires par ci par là. Ils étaient tout de suite mal à l'aise, et ils se rendaient chacun compte de leurs sentiments. Malgré ça, chacun pense que ces sentiments ne sont pas réciproques.

Pour ce qui était de la reine, j'avais enquêté sur la raison qui la poussait à me chercher. Malheureusement, je n'avais rien trouvé. La reine avait effacé son passé, toutes traces de sa vie. Je ne pouvais pas en apprendre plus sur elle. Les villageois, l'avaient toujours appelé la Méchante Reine. Tous, sauf ma mère. Jamais, elle ne l'avait nommé ainsi. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi. Moi ? J'étais de l'avis des villageois. C'était une femme sans cœur, qui tuait des milliers de personnes. Elle avait fait il y quelques temps, un massacre dans un village. Les paysans, auraient couverts une jeune fille, Blanche Neige. La fille de la reine Eva et du roi Leopold. Le roi, après la mort de la reine, épousa une jeune fille, Regina. Quelques années plus tard, il mourut, et elle prit le pouvoir. Rumplestilskin m'avait raconté, que c'était lui même qui lui avait enseigné la magie noire, lorsqu'elle était encore une fille innocente. Curieusement, ça ne m'avait pas étonné. Il m'avait dit, qu'il connaissait sa mère. Mais, il ne m'avait pas dit son nom. D'après ce qu'il ma dit, ils ne s'appréciaient pas. Cependant, j'étais sûre qu'il me cachait quelque chose. Quelque chose, que je finirai par découvrir un jour ou l'autre.

C'était encore une journée, bien monotone. Le Mage ne me donnait, plus rien à faire. Les tâches qu'il devait accomplir en ce moment, n'étaient, je cite « pas de mon niveau ». En résumé, je ne servais à rien, ces derniers jours.

Je me promenais dans les jardins. Profitant de la chaleur des beaux jours. Depuis que Belle, était arrivée, les extérieurs avaient changé. A croire que ces derniers, reflétaient les sentiments de Rumplestiltskin. Je marchais, contemplant les fleurs qui poussaient à l'ombre des arbres.

J'entendis des pas, dans les graviers. Je me retournais en vitesse. Il n'y avait personne.

-C'est sûrement mon imagination … Du moins, j'espère.

Je repris ma marche. J'entendis encore une fois, un bruit de pas. Je me retournais une deuxième fois.

-Qui est là ?!

Bien sûr, personne ne me répondit. Mais, j'étais sûre que quelqu'un me suivait. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre.

-Qui est là ?!

Soudain, les pas se firent entendre derrière moi. Je me retournais une troisième fois. J'eus un mouvement de recul, car un homme se tenait là devant moi. Il était vêtu entièrement de cuir. Il avait une épée accrochée au niveau de la taille. Plusieurs bagues étaient à ses doigts. J'eus un choc, lorsque je vis qu'il n'avait qu'une main. L'autre avait été remplacée, par un … crochet ?

-Bien, alors tu as l'étoile sur ta poitrine et tu corresponds à la description.

Je fus pétrifiée. J'étais incapable de bouger un membre.

-Et bien le crocodile n'a pas de si mauvais goût. C'est si dommage, pour une jeune fille aussi belle.

Il s'avança vers moi. Je courus aussitôt vers l'avant du château. Il me fit tomber. J'en profitais pour récupérer de la poussière des graviers. Je me mis sur le dos et lui lançais dans les yeux.

-AH !

Je me remis debout. Et je courus aussi vite et aussi loin que mes jambes me le permettaient.

-AU SECOURS ! Hurlais-je

Il me rattrapa, mit sa main sur ma bouche pour me faire taire. Je me débattis, et lui mordis la main.

-Sale peste !

J'allais réussir à m'enfuir, lorsqu'il mit son pied sur la bas de ma robe. Et le temps que j'arrive à me libérer, il me prit le bras, grâce à son crochet. Il sortit de sa poche, un sachet en velours. Il l'ouvrit et le vida. Un grand trou se forma sous nos pieds. Et je dégringolais dans l'abîme verte et noire. Ma tête se heurta violemment sur un sol en marbre noir. Je vis trouble, et puis je ne vis plus rien.

Je ne sais combien de temps plus tard. Je rouvris les yeux. Ma tête me fit énormément souffrir.

-Tu te réveilles enfin ma belle.

L'homme qui m'avait emmené était assis là, sur le bord de ce qui semblait être un lit. Je me levais du lit aussi vite que je le pus. Je fis jaillir, dans chacune de mes mains, une boule de feu.

-Et bien, le crocodile n'a pas perdu son temps.

-Le crocodile ?

-Celui qui t'a emprisonné dans son château, et par ailleurs celui m'a taillé la main.

-Laissez moi devinez, vous allez me tuez ou quelque chose de ce genre !

-Au non. J'ai été engagé pour venir te chercher.

-La reine …

-Au mais où sont mais manières. Je m'appelle Hook. Killian Jones pour les intimes, dit-il en clignant de l'œil. Et tu es ?

-Je ne parle pas aux inconnus.

-Ahaha ! C'est qu'en plus tu as le sens de l'humour. Tu me rappelle une femme que j'ai connu et aimé. Le crocodile l'a prit, en plus de ma main.

-Que c'est triste ! Mais, si vous le voulez bien là je dois partir.

Je lançais les boules de feu. Qui le projetèrent sur le mur. Je tendis les mains. La serrure tourna et tourna encore, pour finalement s'ouvrir. Je poussais la porte. Je ne m'étais pas réellement attendu à ce que des gardes soient devant. Je les envoyais descendre en quatrième vitesse l'escalier. Ce que je n'avais pas encore prévu, c'était le fracas que cela provoquerait. Je descendis, à mon tour les escaliers. Évitant au passage de marcher sur les gardes, inconscients.

Je courais au hasard dans toutes les directions. Espérant qu'un des couloirs me mènerait à la sortie. J'arrivais, avec énormément de chance devant la porte en question. Mais, une armée de garde m'attendait devant elle. Soudain, une personne portant une cape beige et armée d'un arc se présenta devant moi. Elle banda son arc, et tira un à un les gardes. Mais ses efforts furent vains. Nous fument rapidement entourés par une centaine de gardes. Il allait se jeter sur nous, quand une nuage de fumée violet et noire se développa devant nos yeux. J'eus un instant d'espérance de voir le Mage Noir apparaître dans ce nuage. Mais, ce moment fut bref. Il laissa place à la Reine, qui se tourna vers nous.

-Ma chère Blanche Neige. Si tu savais comme j'attendais ce moment. Emmenez-les dans la salle du trône.

Les gardes nous saisirent et nous traînèrent jusqu'à la salle. Ils ouvrirent une énorme porte en bois noire. Et ils nous ordonnèrent de nous agenouiller devant la Reine. Qui elle, s'avança vers moi.

Elle s'accroupit devant moi à son tour. Et caressa mon visage. Je me repoussais, mais un garde m'obligea à ne pas bouger. Elle me sourit. Ses yeux commencèrent à luire. Elle se détourna.

-Je t'ai tellement cherché, Blanche !

Un des gardes tira le capuchon. Et je découvris enfin le visage de Blanche Neige. Elle avait les cheveux noirs, comme l'ébène, des lèvres rouges comme le sang, et la peau blanche comme la neige. Comme me racontait ma mère. Elle avait un visage d'ange.

-Regina, ce jeu est puéril ! J'avoue avoir fait une énorme erreur, mais pardonne moi ! Je n'étais qu'une enfant, je voulais t'aider !Je sais que ton cœur n'est pas si noir que tu le prétends.

-Mensonge ! Hurla-elle. Tu ne sais rien de moi, ni de mon cœur.

-J'en sais plus que ce tu ne peux penser.

La Reine fit apparaître un poignard dans sa main, et au moment où elle allait le planter dans l'abdomen de Blanche Neige. J'entendis un rire perçant. Un rire reconnaissable. Que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

-Toi !

Rumplestilskin s'avança, comme à son habitude avec grâce et élégance.

-Regina. Je crois que tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient.

-Tu m'as menti ! Tu m'as dit que tu n'avais jamais vu cette fille ! Elle ne t'appartient pas !

Il fit apparaître le contrat portant ma signature dans sa main.

-Et bien ma chère je crois bien que si ! Dit-il en poussant un gloussement.

-Je ne te laisserais pas l'emmener !

-Je crois que tu n'as pas trop le choix !

Il s'avança rapidement vers moi. Il prit mon bras et celui de Blanche Neige. Un nuage nous enveloppa. La dernière que j'ai vu : La reine criant son désespoir.

Lorsque le nuage se dispersa, je voyais une fois de plus trouble. Mais, cette fois-ci, ma vue était obstruée par les larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues. J'étais encore agenouillée par terre. Sur les graviers du « Dark Castle ». Le Mage s'accroupit devant moi et mit ses mains sur mes épaules.

-Tout va bien Isadora. Nous somme revenu. Tu es revenu.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de le prendre dans mes bras. Les larmes, coulèrent de plus en plus, si bien que je ne voyais plus rien.

-Pourquoi me cherche t-elle ainsi ?!

-Je n'en sais rien. Mais je vais le découvrir ne t'en fait pas.

Mes sanglots s'affaiblirent. Et la voix de Rumplestiltskin se fit de plus en plus douce.

-Comment est ce qu'ils t-ont emmenée ?

-Je me baladais dans le jardin, quand un homme est arrivait …

-A quoi ressemblait-il ?

-Il avait un crochet à la place de sa main, il m'a dit que c'est vous qu'il lui avait fait ça.

-Hook …

Il me releva.

-J'aurai dû le tuer quand j'ai tué Milah !

-Vous avez tué votre femme !

Il ne me répondit pas.

-Une minute. Il m'a dit que je lui faisait penser à une femme qu'il avait connu et aimé, et que vous la lui aviez enlevé. Alors, elle était partie avec lui. C'est ça que vous n'aviez pas voulu me dire ?

-Je ne voulais pas que tu me considères encore plus comme un monstre.

Cette remarque me fit sourire.

-Je ne vous prend pas pour un monstre. Et de toute façon vous n'en êtes pas un.

-Ce n'est pas ce que toutes les personnes pensent de moi.

-Et bien ces personne ne vous connaissent pas. Car, moi j'ai découvert que vous étiez un homme merveilleux.

Il me sourit et m'invita à rentrer dans la château. Le soir même, il resta aux aguets. Il ne voulait pas que je sois encore emmenée par la Reine ou par qui que ce soit d'autre. Je commençais à m'endormir. Puis j'entendis quelqu'un pleurer. Je sortis de mon lit, et suivis l'écho des pleurs. J'ouvris la porte du cachot. Belle était couchée, et pleurait. Je m'assis sur le bord de son lit.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Toute ma famille me manque...

-Je sais ce que ça fait.

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien ma mère était malade. J'ai fait un marché avec Rumplestilskin et voilà.

-Il a voulu me punir sévèrement lorsqu'il a découvert que vous n'étiez plus là.

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Vous ne pouvez pas faire tout à la fois.

Je mis ma main sur son épaule.

-Vous êtes gelée ! Venez suivez moi ! Vous allez venir avec moi cette nuit.

-Mais …

-Ne vous en faites pas pour lui. Je m'en occuperai !

Elle me suivit jusqu'à ma chambre. Je lui dis de s'installer dans mon lit. Puis une fois qu'elle fut installée, elle s'endormit. Je m'installais avec une couverture sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Qui était assez grand pour qu'on puisse y dormir. Je me laissais bercer par la douce lueur de la lune. Laissant mes inquiétudes de côté.

* * *

_La reine va t-elle encore essayer de la capturer ? Hook va t-il revenir à l'action ? _

_Je vous donne rendez vous bientôt ! Si vous avez des questions ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Envoyez moi un message privé ou alors laissez moi une review :) _


	7. Hook

_Me revoici pour ce nouveau chapitre ! _

_Je vous offre cette fois-ci un chapitre plus long ^^ ( en prenant compte de mes absences vous aviez bien le droit ) _

_Merci à Lola et YaNa31 pour vos reviews ! Ca me fait extremement plaisir à chaque fois ! Et merci aussi aux followers et aux nouveau :) _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

A présent, le Mage était plus méfiant que jamais. Il avait renforcé les sortilèges, qui entouraient le château. Avait mis en place des pièges, dans tout le château ainsi qu'à l'extérieur de ma se méfiait, car des gardes de la reine, venaient souvent en éclaireur près du château. Il savait que la reine se tenait très près d'ici. Il avait troqué mes habits de princesse, contre des habits de guerrière. Il m'avait donné, une paire de saï (1), des poignards, que j'avais soigneusement glissé dans mes bottes et ma ceinture. Et, contre toute attente, l'arc et le carquois, remplit de flèches en feuilles d'or, que j'avais vu lorsque j'étais arrivée le premier jour. Depuis ces derniers jours, il voulait que je m'entraîne énormément. Il avait réellement peur, de me retrouver encore une fois dans le château de la reine ou pire, de ne pas me retrouver du tout. Il savait pertinemment, qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Cette intrusion, était loin d'être la dernière. Donc, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, j'étais interdite de sortie. Sauf, si bien sûr, j'étais accompagnée de Rumplestilskin.

Vous devez sûrement vous demander, ce que devient l'idylle Belle-Rumplestiltskin. Et bien, elle progresse de jour en jour. Après maintes et maintes excuses, il avait fini par la pardonner. Bien qu'il n'y est rien à pardonner, mais vous le connaissez. Elle avait essayé de tirer les rideaux, elle était tombé de l'échelle, et il l'avait rattrapé. J'avais esquissé un minuscule sourire. Puis quand elle était sortie, j'avais éclaté de rire. Ce qui ma valut une tape sur le dessus du crâne. Il s'était ensuite énervé, durant toute la soirée. Que voulez-vous … Il est incorrigible.

Je disais, donc un peu plus au dessus, que le Mage avait décidé de m'entraîner. Et croyez moi, je ressentais la douleur de ces séances. Je me faisais battre à chaque fois. Évidemment, il avait des avantages. Il se déplaçait rapidement, ne se fatiguait pas, et il avait la magie avec lui. De la magie, et de l'expérience. Ce que je n'avais pas. J'étais justement en route pour la sortie. Il m'y attendait, pour une de ces séances de tortures. J'arrivais à l'escalier qui menait au hall. Quand soudain, j'entendis un fracas gigantesque. Je pressais le pas. Quand j'arrivais en bas, tout était retourné. Plusieurs hommes de la reine, étaient allongés par terre. Ils baignaient dans leur sang.

-Rumplestiltskin ! hurlais-je.

Tout à coup, je vis Hook voler à travers la pièce. Il s'écrasa violemment, sur la porte en bois massif. Ses os craquèrent dès qu'il la toucha. J'entendis alors derrière moi, des pas familiers. Je me retournais et vis Rumplestiltskin. Je courais vers lui, et le serrais dans mes bras. Je fermais doucement les yeux. Lorsque je les rouvris, le chemisier du Mage avait laissé place à une robe violette et noire. Ses cheveux bruns et gris mis-longs et ondulés, s'étaient transformés en une chevelure couleur ébène.

-Pourvu que je sois en train de rêver ! Pensais-je

Je me retirais de l'étreinte mortelle de la reine. Et sortis mes saï de ma ceinture arrière. Ce qui eut, pour effet, de la faire rire.

-Tu ne peux pas me battre ! dit-elle en ricanant, pas avec de simple armes comme celle-ci !

-Que voulez-vous ?! Vous devez bien avoir quelque chose derrière la tête !

-Ce que je veux, c'est toi !

-Je pourrais au moins savoir pourquoi ?

-Ah ça, ce n'est pas encore pour aujourd'hui !

Elle s'avança et moi je reculais. Puis, deux mains passèrent autour de ma taille et me serrèrent.

-Salut ma jolie !

Hook me mit aussitôt un couteau sous la gorge.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais, imbécile !

-J'ai décidé qu'à partir de maintenant, enfin depuis que tu m'as attaqué, que cette fille serait pour moi.

-Et tu crois avoir assez de force pour me battre, espèce d'insecte.

-Non, je crois qu'en fait elle m'appartient.

Je tournais les yeux vers l'escalier. Le Mage était en train de descendre, furieux.

-La prochaine fois ma chère, fait une entrée un peu moins … bruyante ! Et toi, j'aurais dû te tuer lorsque j'en avais l'occasion !

Cette fois-ci, la reine recula. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il était plus fort qu'elle. Et par conséquent, qu'elle était en position d'infériorité. Elle voulut s'enfuir par la porte, qui était restée ouverte. Mais, rien qu'en levant le main, le Mage la referma et paralysa la reine.

-Dit-moi pourquoi la veux-tu tant que cela ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas Rumple !

-Oh ! Mais tout ce qui touche à mes contrats me regarde !

-Pas cette fois-ci !

-C'est ce qu'on verra.

Il se retourna. Mais, Hook ne bougea pas d'un cheveux. Il resta là, à me tenir par la gorge.

-Si tu avances encore une fois, crocodile ! Je la tue ! Et ne me dit pas qu'elle n'a aucune valeur pour toi, comme pour celle qui se dit être reine.

Rumplestiltskin arrêta alors de marcher.

-Sinon, pourquoi vous l'arracheriez-vous ainsi ?

Son regard faisait des allers-retours entre le Mage et la reine.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous cachez, mais cette histoire est très intéressante.

-Laisse la, Jones, dit calmement Rumpestiltskin.

-Pas avant m'avoir dit pourquoi vous la désirez ainsi.

-Demande ça à ta collaboratrice !

Il jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à Regina.

-Plutôt mourir que te dire pourquoi je la veux !

Soudain, je me rappelais que j'avais un autre poignard, caché dans ma ceinture. Et justement, mes mains étaient juste au dessus de lui. Je le saisis fermement, le retournais et le plantais dans la jambe de Hook. Il lâcha un énorme cri de douleur. Le mage en profita pour le paralyser, mais il avait oublié entre temps, de maintenir Regina. Qui avait profité de l'agitation pour s'enfuir.

-Je vais m'occuper de toi personnellement !

Je ne pus rien, dire ni rien faire. Il était déjà parti. Je me retournais, un minuscule éclat de lumière m'éblouit, et je vis que là où la reine se tenait, il restait un collier. Je m'avançais et le saisis. Il était fait de verre et couvert de minuscules pierres précieuses. Je remarquais que je pouvais l'ouvrir. Il s'ouvrit dans un claquement et je découvris à l'intérieur, une courte mèche de cheveux noire.

-Qu'est ce que tu as dans la main ?!

Je le refermais en entendant la voix du Mage, et l'accrochais discrètement à ma ceinture.

-Rien, je croyais que je m'étais coupé en prenant mon poignard.

-Ne me mens pas !

Le collier se mit à briller.

-Je savais bien que tu avais quelque chose.

Il s'approcha rapidement et me le prit. Il l'ouvrit à son tour et découvrit la mèche de cheveux. Il rangea alors le collier dans une poche de son chemisier. Je parti vers l'escalier. Arrivée en haut je croisais Belle.

-J'ai vu Rumplestilskin courir jusqu'en bas. Que c'est-il passé ?

-La reine encore …

Je me détournais rapidement. Je passais par tous les couloirs. Puis, je me rendis compte que je marchais dans une flaque. Pas une flaque habituelle. Elle était rouge. C'était du sang. Je suivis la trace et arrivais devant une porte. Je la poussais doucement. Je vis alors à qui appartenait le sang. Hook était suspendu en l'air par les poignets et le sang coulait le long de son corps. Je m'approchais de lui, il était inconscient. Je fermais la porte et la bloquais avec un sortilège de protection. Je le détachais. Vous devez vous dire, que je suis une sotte. Mais, malgré qu'il est voulu m'enlever, j'avais de la pitié pour lui. Juste au moment où je le posais par terre, il revint à lui. Il gémit.

-Achèves-moi crocodile …

-Je ne savais pas que je ressemblais à lui .

Il ouvrit un peu plus les yeux, et sourit.

-Je ne croyais pas que tu avais une conscience.

-Je compatis, c'est tout.

-Comment pourrais-tu savoir ce que je ressens ? Je viens de me faire tailler par un couteau de boucher. Si j'avais su …

-Vous n'auriez pas collaboré avec la reine.

-La somme était trop tentante.

-De l'or, toujours de l'or … Avant d'arriver ici, je n'avais pas besoin d'or. J'étais heureuse.

-Tu ne l'es pas avec crocodile !? dit-il en rigolant

-Si, mais ce n'est pas pareil.

Je soulevais son chemisier.

-Tu ne voudrais pas attendre qu'on se connaisse un peu mieux ?

-Je veux vous soigner, rien d'autre !

Effectivement, je n'aurais pas pus ressentir une douleur comparable. Il l'avait taillé à plusieurs endroits, et par petits coups. Afin que la douleur soit de pire en pire. Je posais les mains sur son ventre. Un lueur verte éclaira la pièce, et les blessures disparurent une par une. Ne laissant que les cicatrices. Je ne voulais que le Mage sache que je l'ai aidé.

-Je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir te raccrocher.

-Je suis habitué.

Je m'exécutais. Je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la porte.

-Merci …

Je tournais ma tête. Il me souriait, difficilement car il avait encore mal, mais il me souriait. Je le lui rendis.

-Ce n'est rien vous savez.

Je passais la porte. Et la refermais en douceur.

-Que fais-tu là ?

-AH !

Je me retournais en vitesse. Rumplestiltskin se tenait devant moi, les yeux remplient de colère.

-Ne me dit pas que tu étais en train d'aider ce malfrat.

Je ne répondais pas, j'étais pétrifiée par la lueur présente dans ses yeux. Jamais je ne l'avais vu comme ça.

-VA T'EN !

Je partis presque en courant. Je m'allongeais dans mon lit. J'étais exténuée par la journée. J'avais l'impression qu'il était redevenu comme avant …

Je fus réveillée par quelques rayons de soleil qui caressait mon visage, et aussi par des hurlements stridents. Je sortis précipitamment de mon lit. J'allais dans le couloir. Je savais d'où venais ces cris, et je me dirigeais en courant là-bas. Je mis ma main sur la poignée de la porte.

-Aïe !

J'avais reçu une décharge.

-Si tu crois que ça va m'arrêter Rumplestiltskin ! Pensais-je.

Je levais les bras, la porte s'ouvrit automatiquement. Je courais à l'intérieur.

-ASSEZ ! Hurlais-je.

Il tournèrent la tête vers moi. Je remarquais, que j'avais oublié de m'habiller. Je n'étais qu'en chemisier, qui m'arrivait au genoux, et je n'étais pas vraiment coiffée non plus. On aurait dit que j'avais dormis dans les bois, sur un lit de ronces.

Hook, était toujours accroché par les poignets. Son sang, affluait de partout, de ses jambes, de ses pieds, de ses bras, de quelques parties de sa poitrine. Bien sûr, des endroits où il ne pouvait mourir. Ce que voulait le Mage, c'était avant tout le faire souffrir. Le faire mourir, n'aurait été qu'abréger les souffrances qu'il pourrait lui infliger. D'un mouvement de main, je fis voler le couteau que Rumplestiltskin tenait dans sa main. Il allait lui jeter une boule d'énergie. Lorsque je générais un bouclier autour de Hook.

-Bien ! Alors tu le défends ! C'est ce que je pensais ! Je vais te laisser t'occuper de lui à présent !

Il tendit les mains vers moi. Et le bouclier disparu.

-On verra comment tu vas la soigner sans magie !

C'est sur cette phrase qu'il disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Je décidais de le décrochais. Et de le porter jusqu'à ma chambre. J'avais à l'intérieur tout ce qu'il fallait pour le soigner. Je l'allongeais près de la cheminée, car il commençait à avoir de plus en plus froid. Je pris sur ma commode, des bandes de tissus, de l'eau, la coupole et un mouchoir. Je versais l'eau dans la coupe, et trempais le mouchoir dans le liquide. Je le posais sur chaque blessure, arrachant à l'homme, à chaque fois, un petit cri de douleur. Quand les blessures furent bien nettoyées, je pris une grande bande et l'enroulais autour de sa taille, puis de sa jambe, ses pieds et ses bras. Je mis plusieurs oreillers sous sa tête, et installais une couverture. Lorsque je tournais le regard vers son visage. Je vis qu'il ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux.

-Reposez-vous. Vous en avez énormément besoin.

Je partis dans la pièce à côté et fermais la porte à clé. Je m'habillais plus convenablement et rentrais dans ma chambre. Il s'était endormis, sûrement grâce à la chaleur qui se propageait de celle-ci. Je m'asseyais sur le sol, contre le mur. Doucement je fermais les yeux …

* * *

(1) → Arme asiatique, que l'on peut voir dans les mangas ou Marvel ( Elektra)

* * *

_Alors comment avez-vous trouvé mon chapitre ? _

_Rumplestiltskin va t-il redevenir gentil ? _

_Hook va t-il revenir du côté de la reine ? _

_Tout cela ce sera pour la suite ;) A bientôt ! _


	8. Révélation

_Bien, le moment tant attendu est là ;) Vous allez enfin savoir pourquoi la reine s'intéresse tant à notre Isadora. _

_Merci à Lola et YaNa3 pour leurs reviews. Je vous adore :) Et merci pour vos conseils ! J'espère que j'ai réussi à les mettre en application ! _

_Bonne Lecture ! _

* * *

_Comment réagiriez-vous si vous appreniez que toute votre vie, n'est que mensonge ? J'étais loin d'avoir tout appris sur moi. Je n'étais même plus sûr de me connaître. De connaître ma vie. Il avait suffi un seul instant, un instant où tout s'était écroulé ! _

_**Le matin même. **_

Je me réveillais en douceur, tournais mon regard vers la cheminée. Le réveil fut brutal. Hook, n'était plus là. A ce moment précis, je me suis sentie stupide. Comment avais-je pus croire qu'il changerait, si il sentait que l'on se préoccupait de lui, ou qu'on essayait de le comprendre. Encore une fois, ma gentillesse avait été ma faiblesse. Je courais dans tout le château, hurlant partout son nom. Je n'osais imaginer ce qu'il se passerait, si il arrivait quelque chose à Belle, ou à Rumplestiltskin. Penser à lui, me faisait revenir à hier. Il avait raison depuis le début, sur moi, sur lui et sur tout. Je m'en voulais énormément ! Un bruit de métal se fit entendre. Je me dirigeais dans la direction d'où il provenait. La porte était ouverte, et je regardais à l'intérieur. Il était là, celui qui m'avait fait passer pour une idiote.

-Bonjour !

Il se retourna, et prit une mine terrifiée. Il avait les poches remplient de papiers, concernant des sorts interdits, des contrats, des potions et je passe.

-Ce n'est que toi ma belle !

-Ne m'appelez pas comme ça.

Il avança vers moi. Je levais la main. Il esquissa un sourire.

-Tu n'aurais pas oublié que tu n'as plus de pouvoirs.

Il parti dans un éclat de rire, tendis que mon visage se désintégrait. Si seulement le Mage ne me les avait pas retiré !

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux pour me défendre.

-Si je t'emmène à la reine, je pense qu'ils te seront nécessaire.

-Je croyais que vous n'étiez plus de son côté !

-J'ai menti. En fait, c'était son plan depuis le début. Tu sais, que je me fasse torturer, que tu viennes me sauver. Jusqu'à en arriver là.

Ils avaient tout manigancé. Même Rumplestiltskin, avait dû le voir venir. Il ne m'avait rien dit, me laissant foncer dans leur piège.

-Je ne pensais vraiment pas, que ce serait aussi rapide. Elle sera ravie de te revoir.

-Vous savez pourquoi elle me veut !

-A peu près.

Il se jeta sur moi, et m'envoya dans dans le couloir. Je me remis debout, lui pris l'arrière de sa tête et le précipitais contre le mur. Mes mains étaient couvertes de sang, son sang. Ses blessure n'étaient pas encore totalement guéries. Elles n'étaient même pas refermées, et le sang affluait déjà. Il fut alors prit d'une terrible douleur. J'en profitais pour partir. La fuite est parfois, la meilleure solution. Surtout quand vous n'êtes pas armés, ou que vous n'avez pas de force. Mais très vite des pas se firent entendre derrière moi. Je tournais la tête. Il était à quelques centimètres de moi, tendant le bras dans l'espoir de m'attraper. La magie en moins, je commençais à ralentir. Je n'avais plus la force que j'avais hier ou il y a une semaine. Au moment de m'arrêter, je fis volte-face. Il était inutile de chercher à s'enfuir dans un château. Entre-deux, il avait sorti le paquet en velours contenant la poudre magique, qui lui aurait permis d'atterrir au château de la reine. Qui lui aurait permis de m'emmener, et d'avoir sa récompense. Son or tant convoité ! Je lui mis mon poing dans la figure, et m'emparais du sac. Je l'ouvrais et lui jetais le contenu au visage. Un trou se creusa, dans le sol du château. Je reculais de quelques pas. Le trou aspira Hook, et se referma.

Je m'affalais sur le sol, regardant l'endroit où il avait disparu. Les larmes roulèrent le long de mes joues. Tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé, si la magie n'était pas intervenue dans ma vie. Je serai chez moi, dans ma chaumière de paysan. J'aurai pleuré ma mère, versant un torrent de larmes. Peut-être serait-elle morte, mais rien de tout cela ne ce serait passé. Rien n'aurait pus me toucher à part ça. A cet instant, je rêvais d'une vie normale. Sans magie, sans secrets, sans pleurs.

Je relevais la tête, et vis des bottes en cuir noir devant moi. Puis, le visage du Mage apparût. Il me regardait d'un visage sans expression, si ce n'est que celle du dégoût.

-Vous aviez raison … pour moi, pour tout.

Pour la première fois, ce fut lui qui me prit dans ses bras. Il ne me dit rien, il savait pertinemment ce que je ressentais. Mais malgré ça, mes sanglots se firent encore plus fort. Il me releva, et en même temps il releva ma tête.

-Viens avec moi.

Il passa son bras au dessus de mon épaule.

Après plusieurs minutes, nous arrivâmes dans la première partie du château que j'avais vu. Là, où il m'avait soigné après l'attaque. Il m'assit sur une chaise, et il partit derrière une table. Dessus il y avait deux flacons vide. Je le vis sortir de sa poche, le collier que j'avais trouvé la veille. Puis, de son autre poche, il sortit un paquet. Il ouvrit le collier et mit les cheveux dans le premier flacon, il ouvrit le sachet et en sortit aussi des mèches de cheveux.

-A qui est-ce ?

Il ne me répondit même pas, il fit juste la même chose qu'avec les premières. Ensuite, il versa dans chacun des deux récipients un liquide transparent. Soudain, le liquide changea de couleur. Dans chaque flacon, il devint bleu pailleté. Le Mage, poussa un long soupir.

-Que ce passe t-il ?

-Je sais pourquoi la reine te veut à tout prix …

-Attendez, les mèches que vous avez misent ce sont les miennes ?!

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Et ce sont les mêmes que celles qui sont dans le collier …

Il me le tendit. A l'intérieur il était gravé _« A jamais, pour ma fille . » _Je lâchais le collier, il tomba par terre et se brisa.

-Non … ce n'est pas possible !

Rumplestilskin me prit les mains.

-Je suis la fille de la reine ? Mais … enfin, toute ma vie j'ai vécu avec ma mère enfin avec …

-Celle que tu crois, n'est pas ta mère Isadora. Le test le montre bien.

-Ça veut dire, qu'elle m'a abandonné.

A ce moment, tout se figea, je n'entendais plus rien. Je venais d'apprendre que ma vie entière, n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges. Tout s'effondrait autour de moi. Je n'étais plus sûre de qui j'étais. J'avais l'impression de ne plus me connaître. D'être une autre personne. J'étais la fille, d'un monstre. Quelque chose, à cet instant précis, changea en moi. Jamais plus je ne serais comme avant. Pas avec mes ennemis en tout cas.

_Dites moi, comment votre vie peut changer en un instant ? Vous découvrez quelque chose, et c'est votre vie toute entière qui s'effondre. Vous ne savez plus si vous êtes celui que vous croyez. Vous ne savez plus rien. Il suffi d'un instant, un seul instant, pour que tout se brise … _

* * *

_Et voilà ! Je pense que tout le monde se doutait un peu de ça, non ? _

_En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! _

_Nous savons donc à présent l'identité de la mère d'Isadora. Mais cette dernière à des comptes à rendre avec la femme qui l'a adopté. Et à présent, elle voudra découvrir qui est son père ... Vous découvrirez bientôt le plus grand secret de sa vie, celui qui va tout changer ! _

_Je pense que je ferais deux parties, une avec la fausse mère d'Isadora et l'autre avec la découverte de son père. _

_A bientôt ;)_


	9. Règlements de compte (1ere partie)

_Me voilà donc de retour ! Ce chapitre sera coupé en trois parties ;) Voici donc la première ! _

_Bonne Lecture ;) _

* * *

Durant deux jours, j'étais restée enfermée dans ma chambre. Deux jours, qui pour moi, étaient une éternité. Je ne cessais de penser à ma mère. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Ce qui restait dans mon esprit, était la trahison de celle qui c'était dit être ma mère. Rumplestiltskin n'arrêtait pas de frapper à ma porte. Me disant que ça ne servait à rien de me renfermer sur moi même. Je n'avais que faire de son avis.

-Ce n'est pas à toi qu'il faut en vouloir ! C'est à ta « fausse » mère !

Je relevais doucement la tête. Il avait raison. Je ne devais pas m'en vouloir à moi, mais plutôt à elle.

Dans un violent fracas, j'ouvris la porte. Mon regard était remplis de haine et mes yeux rougis par les larmes, mon visage, était durci par la colère. Mon visage était sale et mes cheveux ébouriffés. Je ressemblais en tout point, à un ours qui finissait d'hiberner. Je passais à côté de Rumplestiltskin sans le regarder, sans lui adresser un mot. Je savais où je devais me rendre, et qui je devais aller voir. C'est plus déterminé que jamais, que je franchis les grilles du château. Peu m'importe ce qui m'attendait, comme des pirates, des voleurs, des tueurs. J'étais prête à les affronter. Plus rien ne pouvait m'effrayer, plus rien ne pouvait m'atteindre. En un claquement de doigt, je me retrouvais dans mon bon vieux village. Tout avait l'air d'être rentré dans l'ordre. Plusieurs villageois se tournèrent à mon arrivé, mais ils ne me reconnurent pas pour autant. Sur des dizaines de maison, il y avait des affiches. J'en décrochais une au passage. C'était un portrait de moi. Ma mère, enfin Nirina, me cherchait. Je remontais le chemin que je connaissais tant. La chaumière se tenait là, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Les légumes étaient en pleine croissance. On aurait que mon absence n'avait rien provoqué ! Comme si je n'avais jamais existé ! Je poussais la porte de la maisonnette. Nirina était là. Elle se retourna, et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes lorsqu'elle me vit. Elle se précipita vers moi et me prit dans ses bras. Mais quelque chose l'alarma. Je ne lui rendis pas son étreinte. Elle se retira aussitôt.

-Isadora ! Mais où étais-tu passée ?

-Rumplestiltskin.

-Quoi ? Il t'as emmené ?

-Non, j'y ai étais de mon plein gré pour te sauver.

-Mon ange, dit-elle en passant ses mains sur mes joues.

Je détournais mon visage.

-Mais, enfin qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Tu n'es pas ma mère …

-Enfin, pourquoi tu dis ça !

-Je sais tout arrête de me mentir ! J'ai tout découvert grâce à un collier que la reine Regina, ma mère, m'a laissé !

-Oh non …

Elle s'assit sur la chaise et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

-Comment suis-je arrivée ici ?

-C'est une longue histoire.

-Comment !

-Ce soir là, une femme encapuchonnée a frappé à ma porte. Comme il pleuvait je l'ai fait entrer. Elle m'a révélé qu'elle était la reine. Dans sa cape, il y avait un bébé. Toi. Elle me demanda de le prendre, pour le protéger.

-Pourquoi toi ? Et me protéger de quoi ?

-La reine savait que je ne pouvais pas avoir d'enfant alors elle m'a choisit. Et pourquoi elle veut te protéger je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire. Elle m'a promit de te le dire en temps et en heure.

-Mais oui, après avoir essayé de me capturer deux fois et qu'un fou ai essayé de me tuer !

-Je t'assure ma chérie …

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Tu aurais pus me le dire depuis bien longtemps !

-Je ne pouvais pas, je n'avais pas le choix !

-On a toujours le choix. Daignerais-tu au moins me dire qui est mon père ?

-Je ne le sais pas. J'ai eu beau le lui demander, elle ne m'en a jamais parlé.

-Et je suis sensée te croire.

Je fis demi-tour et pris la porte. Elle courut dehors.

-Isadora, mon ange, je t'en prie !

Je continuais ma route sans me préoccuper du reste. En un deuxième claquement de doigt, je me retrouvais au château. Je rentrais à l'intérieur, et allais dans ma chambre. Je pris un grand sac et mis autant d'affaire que possible.

-Que fais-tu ?

-Je pars !

-Tu ne peux pas partir d'ici ! Tu as un contrat avec moi !

-Je m'en contrefiche ! Je n'en ai rien à faire de votre contrat, vous pouvez prendre la vie de Nirina si ça vous chante ! Mais moi, je pars à la recherche de mon père.

-Ton père ?

-Regina m'a donné il y a 17 ans. Je sais qu'elle est ma mère, mais je n'ai aucune idée de qui est mon père. Alors je vais le chercher.

-Tu ne sais même pas où aller !

-Je vais aller, chez ma mère !

-Comment ?

-Ça me semble logique !

-Son château est à plus de trois jours de marche !

-Je m'en fiche, il me faut des réponses à mes questions. Peu m'importe le temps que ça prendra ! Et vous aurez beau dire ce que vous voulez je partirai quand même !

-Tu auras besoin de ça .

Il me tendit alors un collier, fait du pierre précieuse améthyste.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Il me le passa autour du cou.

-Il appartenait à ta mère, il brillera dès que tu sortiras du château et te guidera jusqu'à elle.

-Je peux me transporter jusque là-bas. C'est pour cela que je me fiche votre information de durée de marche.

-Non, son château est protégé par un sort très puissant. On ne peut y pénétrer par la magie. Tu devras y aller par les bois.

Je ne dis rien. Je le fixais. Puis, il me prit dans ses bras.

-Promets-moi que tu feras attention.

-Vous faites de nouveau attention à moi ?

-Je n'ai jamais cessé !

Il se retira, et m'accompagna jusqu'à la grille. Je partis le cœur lourd, mais déterminée à découvrir tout sur mon passé. J'en avais plus que besoin. Sans ça, jamais je ne pourrais vivre ma vie. A l'orée du bois, je me retournais une dernière fois, et fis signe de la main au Mage. Peut-être le reverrais-je, ou peut-être pas. Seul le futur, me le dira.

Je m'enfonçais plus profondément dans le bois, quand soudain, une lueur se dégagea du collier. Une lueur de la même couleur que lui. Puis, une ligne se dessina devant moi, m'indiquant à chaque pas, par où aller. Ce fut alors le début, d'un long et pénible périple.

* * *

_Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ?! _

_Dans la prochaine partie, nous suivrons Isadora dans la forêt qui va faire un rencontre ... étonnante ! _

_Bisous, bisous ! _


	10. Réglements de compte (partie 2)

_Hello ! Me voilà de retour pour la deuxième partie ! Vous allez enfin savoir qui est le père d'Isadora . Bien que je sache pertinnement que savez qui c'est ^^. Désolé pour la longueur, mais il y a beaucoup de dialogues. _

_Merci à YaNa31 pour tes commentaires ;) J'adore les lire xD ( je suis un peu folle). _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture :)_

* * *

La forêt était de plus en plus sombre, à chaque pas que je faisais. Seul la lumière de la bande violette, éclairait un tant soit peu mon chemin. Les arbres étaient noircis par le temps, l'eau qui y coulait était couleur prune. Aucune vie n'était présente dans ce bois. Pourtant je ne rebroussais pas chemin. Je crois que, si je ne l'avais pas fait depuis des heures, c'était parceque je voulais savoir la vérité. La vérité sur mon père, sur ma vie. Jamais je n'avais exploré cette forêt. Si le Mage ne m'avait pas donné le collier, je me serais sûrement perdue. Par sécurité, j'étais partie avec mes saï, mon arc et mon carquois, remplient de flèches. Je préfèrais être prudente que de mourir. Peu de lumière transperçait le feuillage des arbres, et c'est comme s'il faisait tout le temps nuit. Je n'avais donc, aucun repère de temps.

C'est quand mes pieds, commencèrent à me faire mal, que je me dis que j'aurais mieux fait de prendre un cheval. Une fois encore, ma stupidité, avait envolé ma raison. Mais passons. La ligne violette, continuait sa course, encore et encore. Le pire, c'est que ce n'était que le début de trois longs, jours de marche. Avec à perte de vue, des arbres noirs rongés. Même le sol était de la couleur des arbres. Je ne savais même pas, jusqu'où la forêt s'étendait. Peut être, avant d'arriver au château de la reine, devrai-je passer dans un village ? Le futur, seul, me le dira. Le craquement des feuilles sèches se faisait entendre sous mes pieds, et à plusieurs occasions, j'avais l'impression que quelqu'un m'observait. Je décidais de garder mon arc à la main. Je continuais ma route, regardant tout le temps derrière moi. Dans ces bois, je ne me sentais pas en sécurité. L'impression que quelqun, ou quelque chose, me suivait était trop forte à mon goût. A ce moment je dois l'avouer, j'eus peur. Car, ici j'étais seule. Personne ne serait là pour me sauver. Je devais me servir de ce que Rumplestiltskin m'avait appris. Je commençais à faire abstraction de ça, et me changeais les idées. Soudain, un craquement de branche me rappela à l'ordre. Je poussais un cri de surprise, tout en gardant fermement la main sur l'arc. Je tournais ma tête à droite, à gauche. Personne n'était là. Peut-être, était-ce encore mon imagination qui me jouait des tours.

Quand je devinais, au hululement des chouettes, que la nuit était là, je choisis un endroit où camper. Je m'arrêtais plus tôt, afin de construire ce qui allait être ma tente. Je découpais plusieurs grandes branches d'arbres, et pris le feuillage. Puis, je me dirigeais dans la clairière. Toutes mes affaires, étaient déjà posées là. Il ne me restait plus qu'à construire mon abri, et aller chercher du bois pour le feu. Quelques petits travaux plus tard, ce fût fini. Je n'avais pas eu besoin de monter moi même le camp. C'était, je dois dire, l'avantage des pouvoirs magiques. L'abri était fait, j'y avais disposé une couverture, et mon sac me servirait d'oreiller, et le feu était près. De toute ma vie, jamais je ne m'étais aussi ennuyé que ce soir là ...

Malgré ça, j'avais fini par m'endormir, et je me réveillais, lorsque le chant des oiseaux se fit entendre. Je laissais tout sur place sauf mes affaires, et partis. Malheureusement, rien n'avait changé depuis hier. Toujours le même bois désolant, toujours la même terre et les mêmes feuilles sèches. Je pensais, qu'à la fin de la journée, j'aurais traversé la moitié du bois. Le Mage aurait au moins pus me dire, si la forêt s'étendait sur tout le royaume ou moins.

Je fredonnais, tout le long de ma route, une berceuse que Nirina me chantait, lorsque j'étais encore enfant. Je repensais à cette époque bénite, où tout était plus facile. A cette époque, je ne savais pas ce qui allait m'attendre, je ne me souciais de rien, comme si le malheur était trop loin pour m'atteindre. Je n'avais pas vraiment d'amis lorsque j'étais enfant. Ils me jugaient, pour la couleur de mes yeux, pour mon teint blâfard. Un peu pour tout en fait. C'est lorsque j'avais atteint l'âge de 15 ans, que notamment les garçons, s'étaient intérréssés à moi. Je n'avais jamais aimé ces garçons. Et encore aujourd'hui je n'avais, jamais aimé personne. Oh, mon enfance était loin d'être pauvre. Loin de là même. J'aurais juste aimé avoir un jour des amis quelconques. Je me ressaisis, en entendant derrière moi les feuilles craquer. Je pris une flèche et bandais mon arc. Quand je me retournais, je découvris avec stupeur Hook. Il se tenait devant moi, et n'avait pas l'air surpris de me trouver là. Je ne changeais cependant, pas mon visage, dont les traits étaient durcis par la haine.

-Encore toi ma belle !

-Je devrais te décocher une flèche entre les deux yeux, espèce de crétin !

-Ouh ! Ce n'est pas bien de parler ainsi aux gens plus âgés. Tu me dois le respect.

Il s'avança, mais je resserrais ma prise autour de l'arc.

-Je ne te dois aucun respect ! Surtout après ce que tu m'as fait.

-Moi ou la reine ?

-Vous deux !

-Je n'ai fait qu'obéir à ses ordres.

-Tu n'as fait que répondre à l'appel de l'or, surtout !

-Que crois-tu donc ? Que la vie est facile en dehors de ton château !

-Pour un pirate, la vie ne doit pas être si difficile que ça !

-Comment sais-tu que ... Crocodile.

-Je sais aussi, que tu lui as pris sa femme ! Juste pour ça, tu mériterais la mort.

-Milah m'aimait ! Elle ne l'aimait pas lui !

-Racontes ça à d'autre, je ne suis plus la petite fille stupide qui t'a aidé.

-Oh oh !

Il esquissa un sourire mesquin.

-La petite beauté, aurait donc apprit la vérité sur ses parents.

-Sur ma mère, uniquement.

-Je devine donc, que tu vas en direction du château de Regina, pour découvrir l'indentité de ton père.

-A moins que tu ne le saches ! Ce qui m'éviterait de faire toute la route.

-Je ne sais rien du tout.

-Rebrousses chemin Hook ! Et laisses moi tranquille.

-Et bien, je dois moi aussi aller voir la reine. Alors, faisons la route ensemble veux-tu ?

-Non pas vraiment ! Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de t'avoir sur le dos !

-On pourrait faire plus ample connaissance ainsi, dit-il en clignant de l'oeil.

-Je ne crois pas, non ! Je te laisse faire la route avec moi, si et uniquement si, tu me donnes toutes tes armes.

-La petit princesse aurait peur que je la tue pendant son sommeil. Non, ce serait du gâchis.

-Les armes où tu continus tout seul !

-Bien, bien.

Il sortit donc toutes ses armes. Puis, je le fouillais une dernière fois pour être sûr de ne pas me faire avoir encore une fois. Je remis la flèche au bout de son nez.

-Je te préviens, fait moi une crasse, et tu es mort !

-C'est une menace ?

-Un avertissement.

Je gardais l'arc et la flèche à la main durant tout le trajet.

Quelques heures de souffrance plus tard, nous étions toujours en train de marcher. J'étais silencieuse, comparé à Hook qui ne pouvait pas fermer son clapet ! J'avais une folle envie de le tapper mais je me retint . Soudain, il passa sa main dans mes cheveux. Je re-bandais l'arc immédiatement. Il leva les mains.

-Tu avais juste une feuille dans une de tes mèches.

Il me la fit voir.

-Pas besoin de rougir, ma beauté !

-Je ne rougis pas !

Je repris ma route, et sortis un miroir miniature que j'avais dans ma poche. Mes joues étaient effectivement rouges.

-Avoue je te fais de l'effet !

-Jamais de la vie ! Tu m'as surprise, c'est tout.

Il partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

-Oui, bien sûr.

Puis, j'entendis pour la deuxième fois le hululuement d'une chouette. Je partis sur le côté.

-On va s'arrêter là, pour cette nuit.

-Je vais me charger du campement.

Soudain, la flèche violette disparut.

-C'est quoi ça, au fait ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas.

Nous partîmes chacun de notre côté. Je pris autant de bois pour le feu, que je le pus. Lorsque je revins à notre point de rendez-vous, il n'était pas là.

"-S'il m'a encore fait un sale tour !" pensais-je.

Je posais tout le bois par terre, et commençais à courir à sa recherche. Arrivé en haut d'une petit colline, près du campement, je lui rentrais dedans. Nous dévalâmes alors, toute la pente. Après plusieurs grand fracas, j'atterris violemment au sol, avec un poids en plus. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, Hook était juste au dessus de moi. Il s'approcha doucement de mon visage, mais je repoussais son corps avec mes bras et mes jambes. Je me relevais aussitôt.

-Encore rouge !

Je me retournais, et commençais à faire le feu. Avec l'aide de la magie ce fut fait en un rien de temps. Je voyais l'autre, s'emmêlait dans les fils et les branches. Je levais les mains, et sans qu'il ne puisse rien voir, les deux abris étaient fini. Je ne cherchais même pas à lui parler, et j'allais me coucher directement. Encore boulversée par ce qui était arrivé un peu plus tôt.

Le lendemain, ce fut lui qui me réveilla.

-Hey, la marmotte ! Y a encore de la route à faire !

Je me levais et allais devant le feu quelques minutes. Car les nuits, dans ce bois, étaient glaciales.

-Tu sais que tu parles en dormant.

-QUOI !

-Oui, tu parlais de moi cette nuit.

Il rigola.

-Ahah très drôle !

Il me leva en me prenant par le bras.

-En route.

Et c'est ce que nous fîmes. Nous mettre en route. Je ne lui adressais toujours pas la parole. Mes idées, étaient toujours un peu confuses. C'est lorsqu'il devait être à peu près midi, que nous aperçûmes enfin le château de reine au loin. Nous pressâmes un peu le pas. Et quelques heures plus tard, nous étions devant. Des gardes nous barrèrent le chemin immédiatement.

-Vous ne pouvez pas passer.

-Nous venons voir la reine, dit Hook.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je me nomme Killian Jones, servant de la reine et voici mon amie Isadora.

-Bien, vous êtes un servant de la reine, vous pouvez passer.

Ils levèrent leurs lançes, et nous passâmes sur le pont de briques grises.

-Enfin prête pour le face à face.

-J'y suis prête depuis longtemps.

Les portes massives qui se tenaient devant nous, s'ouvrirent dans un fracas du diable. Dès que nous étions entrés, des gardes vinrent nous accueillir.

-La reine vous attend, Mademoiselle.

Ils me désignèrent tout deux, la même porte par laquelle j'étais passée, en compagnie de Blanche Neige. Je fonçais droit devant, ne me souciant plus du reste. Lorsque j'entrais, la reine m'attendait, debout devant son trône, un grand sourire sur son visage.

-Ma chèrie !

-Ne m'appelez ma comme ça.

-Tu es ma fille, à présent tu le sais. Je savais que tu reviendrais vers moi un jour.

-Vous êtes comme Nirina, une menteuse !

-C'était pour te protéger que j'ai fait ça.

-Me protéger de quoi !

-Je ne peux pas encore te le dire.

-Vous devez me le dire ! Je ne pourrais pas vivre tant que je ne le serais pas ! Je veux savoir de quoi vous me protégez, et je veux savoir qui est mon père !

Tout à coup, des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux.

-Je te protège de ton père justement.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Avant de te le dire, il faut que tu comprennes pourquoi. Viens avec moi.

Elle me fit assoeir sur les marches.

-Lorsque tu es née, j'ai compris que tu ne serais jamais comme les autres. Je l'ai compris grâce à tes yeux. Mélange de magie bonne, et de magie noire. Voilà ce que tu es. Tu es bonne et en même temps mauvaise. Je t'ai abandonné, pour que tu vives normalement sans magie. Car, sans magie tu ne connaitrais jamais le pouvoir, et donc jamais le mal. Je t'ai fait cette marque, lorsque tu es venue au monde. Pour que, plus tard je te reconnaisse.

-Un mélange de magie ?

-Tu seras destinée un jour ou l'autre. A faire le bien ou le mal. Tu devras choisir toi même quel côté tu veux servir.

-Pourquoi me protéger ? Cela n'a aucun sens.

-Je t'ai protégé, car plus tard, lorsque tu décideras, tu deviendras la plus puissante sorcière que le monde n'ai jamais vu.

-Non, non le plus puissant c'est ...

-Rumplestiltskin, oui. Mais tu seras encore plus puissante que lui.

Je me levais d'un coup. La vérité me frappa brusquement et une nouvelle fois, les larmes roulèrent le long de mes joues.

-Ne me dites pas que ...

Elle se leva et voulu me prendre dans ses bras. J'esquivais aussitôt. Je me précipitais dans le couloir. Hook, était encore devant la porte. Il me rattrapa et me prit dans ses bras. Il m'agenouilla et s'agenouilla à son tour.

-Ma belle, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Mon père ... Mon père est Rumplestiltskin.

Il desserra brusquement et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Isadora ! Viens ! cria la reine.

Il me releva aussitôt et me fit partir dans leS couloirs. Nous arrivâmes quelques minutes après dans les écuries. Les pas des gardes se faisaient de plus en plus entendre. Il m'apporta un cheval noir.

-Montes et retournes au château !

Il m'aida à monter. Il me saisit la main.

-Je viendrais au château du crocodile.

Les gardes commençaient à essayer d'ouvrir la porte.

-Va t'en !

Il frappa un grand coup sur les cuisses du cheval et il partit au galop. Lorsque je retournais ma tête, ils l'avaient menotté et plusieurs gardes se lancèrent à ma poursuite. Mais Hook, se libéra et les retint plus longtemps. Il me jeta un dernière regard, plein de compassion. Puis je ne le vis plus, je ne vis que les arbres défiler devant moi.

-Où allons-nous ?

Le cheval venait de parler.

-Euh, au château de Rumpelstiltskin.

Il galopa un peu plus vite. J'espérais juste que les hommes de la reine ne me rattraperaient pas.

* * *

_Alors vous avez aimé ;) _

_La prochaine fois, vous verrez la réaction de Rumplestiltskin et je vous réserve une petite surprise ;) _

_Alors à bientôt HIHIHI ^^ (je vous laisse cogiter) _


	11. Le pirate amoureux

_Me revoilà encore ! Avec un nouveau chapitre ;) Une petite surprise ! J'espère que vous aimerez :) _

_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! J'ai une immense surprise qu'en moins d'une heure ma boite mail a était bombardée à ce point ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les galops du destrier se faisaient de plus en plus rapides. Les flèches des gardes fendaient l'air, et j'avais bien failli être touchée plus d'une fois. Je ne pouvais pas me défendre, car ils avaient des arbalètes ce qui était beaucoup plus facile à manier sur un cheval. Alors, je priais pour que nous arrivâmes vite au château du Mage. Mais je ne savais même pas où nous allions, car le collier indiquait bien le chemin pour la reine, mais pas pour Rumplestiltskin. Alors je prenais tous les sentiers que je croisais, me disant que je finirais par retrouver mon chemin un moment où un autre. J'avais réussi à semer quelques gardes, mais pas assez pour m'assurer la vie. De temps à autre, je tournais la tête vers l'arrière, pour voir la distance qui me séparait des cavaliers. Puis, la chance sembla me sourire. Un tronc était tombé en plein milieu du chemin. J'ordonnais au cheval de sauter au dessus, puis d'un mouvement de main, je mis lui mis feu. Les chevaux s'arrêtèrent brusquement, et hennirent. Tandis que moi je continuais ma course folle. Mon regard était fixé vers l'arrière, je tentais de voir si l'un d'eux avait réussi à passer. Soudain, le cheval se cabra et se mit debout sur ses pattes arrières. Je m'accrochais tant bien que mal à sa crinière. Puis, je lâchais. Je tombais par terre et le cheval s'enfuit. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi mal de toute ma vie, j'étais au beau milieu de la forêt, sans cheval, sans moyen d'orientation. L'avenir me parut tout à coup bien sombre. Je me rendis compte, que la nuit était tombée. Je décidais de faire un campement provisoire, le temps de reprendre mes forces. Demain, je repartirais. Bien que je ne sache pas vraiment où aller.

C'était là, allongée dans ce qui me servait de lit, que je pensais à Killian. La perspective que la reine l'est tué pour m'avoir aidé était trop réaliste. Il n'avait sûrement pas dû réussir à s'enfuir. Je regrettais amèrement sa présence. Car, malgré tout ce qui avait pus se passer, je m'attachais à lui. Je ne savais pas si c'était de l'amour ou de l'amitié, mais peu m'importe. Je l'appréciais, c'est tout. Le silence était lourd et pesant, et c'est ainsi que je regrettais également son habitude de parler. Il avait toujours quelque chose à raconter. Que ce soit ses aventures, ou des informations sur sa vie. J'avais été exaspérée par toutes ces choses il y a, à peine une journée, et à présent j'aurais voulu les entendre à nouveau. Alors c'est seule, et abandonnée, que je repassais dans ma tête, les histoires qu'il m'avait conté. Je finis par m'endormir avec une seule pensée et question. Que lui était t-il arrivé ?

Point de vue …

Plusieurs heures. Plusieurs longues heures, que je tapais sur cette maudite porte, dans l'espoir que cette vipère me fasse sortir. Je m'affalais sur le sol, trempé de sueur. Je n'avais aucune chance de sortir. Aucune. Même pour un pirate, s'échapper du château de la méchante reine, relevait de l'exploit. J'étais là, sur la pierre, haletant et n'espérant qu'une chose, qu'Isadora soit arrivée saine et sauve au château du crocodile. J'avais entendu la reine piquer une crise, car les gardes n'avaient pas réussi à l'avoir. Soit elle était encore dans les bois, soit elle était revenue, là où était sa place.

Rien que de penser à elle, me faisait rêver. Ma petite beauté. Ma magnifique beauté. Voir son visage, avait éclairé ma vie. Elle était mon soleil. Tout ça, avait commencé le premier où je l'avais vu. Elle ma rappelait tellement Milah. Non, elle était encore mieux. Bien sûr, je ne l'aimais pas que pour son visage. Je l'aimais pour tout ce qui faisait, qu'elle soit elle. Certains doivent se dire, qu'un pirate qui tombe amoureux, n'est pas un pirate. Mais l'amour d'un pirate, et le plus beau des amours.

J'essayais de trouver une issue. Je n'étais pas prêt d'arrêter. Je ferais tout pour la revoir.

Puis, à bout de force, je m'allongeais dans le « lit » qui était dans ma cellule.

Je me rendis compte que tout me manquait. Son sourire lorsque je lui racontais mes voyages, sa fascination lorsque je lui décrivais un nouveau monde. Ses yeux, dans lesquels brillaient tout le temps des milliers d'étoiles. Ses cheveux, couleur corbeau, toujours parfaitement attachés, avec quelques mèches qui tombaient radieusement sur ses joues. Ses joues, qui rosissaient à chaque fois que je m'approchais un peu trop. J'adorais la regarder. Et c'est en pensant à son visage que je m'endormis.

Point de vue Isadora.

Le soleil vint à ma rencontre. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je n'étais plus dans la cabane que j'avais construite hier. J'étais dans une autre. J'entendis le craquement des feuilles. Puis, je vis que la personne qui était là, était Blanche-Neige.

-Et bien, je vois que nos routes se recroisent ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Oui, on dirait … Comment suis-je arrivée là ?

-Je t'ai trouvé sur la bordure de la forêt et je t'ai reconnu. Je vais t'aider à retrouver le château de Rumplestiltskin ne t'en fais pas.

-Merci beaucoup !

-Tu t'es enfuie ?

-Quoi ! Non ! C'est une longue histoire.

-Oh, je vois.

Plus je la regardais, et plus je me disais qu'elle était magnifique. Sa longue chevelure noire, était incroyablement bien tressée, elle avait des yeux d'une couleur extraordinaire. Elle était parfaite. Puis j'entendis une deuxième fois le craquement. Et ce fut, une jeune fille vêtu d'une cape rouge que je vis cette fois.

-Bonjour, vous avez bien dormi ?

-Euh, oui .

-Oh pardon ! Je ne me suis pas présentée, je m'appelle Scarlet.

-Isadora.

-C'est un joli nom !

-Merci beaucoup.

Elle aussi était très belle. Elle avait également des cheveux noirs.

-Les soldats de la reine sont encore dans le coin ? Demanda Blanche-Neige.

- Non, je ne les ai pas sentis cette nuit. Ils doivent avoir abandonné.

-La reine les renverra à notre poursuite.

-Vous êtes poursuivis par la reine aussi ?

-Oui, dit Scarlet en tendant une affiche.

Sur l'affiche, on avait dessiné le portrait de Blanche-Neige et on demandait une récompense pour quiconque la trouverait.

-Tu étais poursuivie par ses gardes ?

-Oui, longue histoire.

Je fis souris faiblement, sans sourire réellement. Je ne faisais que penser à la dure réalité qui me frappait. Le plus grand Mage Noir était mon père, et plus tard je serais encore plus puissante que lui. Cela semblait totalement irréel. Pourtant, tout était bien vrai. Je me demandais encore, comment tout cela avait pu arriver.

-Bien, allons-y tant que ses chiens ne sont pas là.

Je me levais de ma couchette et suivis Scarlet.

La chaleur, dans cette partie de la forêt, était étouffante. J'étais bien heureuse, que mes cheveux soient attachés. Mais cela n'empêcha pas des gouttes de sueur de couler le long de mon visage. Tout comme pour les autres d'ailleurs. Mes jambes étaient atrocement lourdes et je croyais que jamais nous n'allions y arriver.

C'est en fin d'après midi, que les choses se gâtèrent. Les soldats de la reine nous rattrapèrent. Scarlet resta sur place, et Blanche-Neige me tira par le bras.

-Elle va mourir !

-Non ne t'en fais pas pour elle.

Nous courûmes aussi vite que nos jambes nous le permettaient. Mais, plusieurs gardes s'étaient , entre temps, mis à notre poursuite. Et ils nous firent vite face.

-Va t'en Isadora. Continue tout droit sans quitter le sentier et tu arriveras au château !

-Mais …

-COURS !

Je ne le demandais pas deux fois, et partis en courant. Je fus vite essoufflée, et un garde n'était pas loin. J'entendais les bruits des sabots de son cheval sur la terre sèche. Je partis, quelques minutes me réfugié dans un grand buisson. Les minutes furent longues. Puis, il passa sans remarquer ma présence. Lorsque que je n'entendis plus le claquement, je repris ma route tout en étant prudente. Tout à coup, une averse se déclencha. Je fus rapidement noyée jusqu'aux os, et je dû aller m'abriter sous un arbre voisin. Je m'assis et m'entourais de ma cape. Je fis bien attention, à ne pas être visible. Puis je fermais les yeux, faisant abstraction du monde réel. Du monde, où les rêves n'ont pas leur place.

* * *

_Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? _

_Je n'avais pas prévu de faire apparaître les deux personnages mais je me suis dit que vous aimeriez ^^ _

_Isadora va t-elle retrouver sa route ? _

_Vous le saurez la prochaine fois :) _


	12. Pouvoirs puissants

_Encore un peu de retard et j'en suis désolée :) Mais je suis sûre que mon chapitre m'accordera vos pardons ! ;) _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

A mon réveil, la pluie avait laissé place au brouillard. On ne voyait presque rien, ce qui rendait cette forêt encore plus effrayante lorsque vous étiez seul. Personne n'était à l'horizon. J'avais, durant toute la durée de mon sommeil, espéré que l'une des deux filles soit là. Ce fut alors douloureux de constater, que j'étais bel et bien seule. J'avais prié pour que mes vêtements soient secs à mon réveil. Malheureusement, le brouillard alentour avait humidifié les feuilles et mes affaires étaient encore trempées. Je piquais une crise intérieurement. Puis, je me ressaisis. Si je voulais retrouver mon chemin, ce n'était pas comme ça que j'allais y arriver. Je devais réfléchir. Chercher des points de repères, des choses que j'aurais pus voir à l'allée. Mon regard se posa sur tout ce qu'il était possible de regarder. Je ne reconnus rien. La panique commença à monter en moi. Peut-être aurai-je dû laisser les gardes m'emmener ? Ainsi, j'aurai été au château et j'aurai pus chercher un moyen de m'enfuir avec l'assurance de ne pas me perdre. Aussitôt le désespoir m'envahit. Je m'affalais sur le sol.

-Pourquoi moi ! Hurlais-je.

Je passais plusieurs minutes ainsi. A crier. A me demander pourquoi tout cela n'avait pas pus arriver à quelqu'un d'autre. Pourquoi s'était moi qui était perdue dans ces bois ! Je me ressaisis une deuxième fois.

-Je vais continuer ma route pour voir où elle mène. Si le garde l'a prise et n'est pas repassé c'est qu'il y a un moyen de retourner un château. Ou à autre chose. Pensais-je.

Je me remis prudemment sur la route. Puis commençais à marcher dans la boue. J'avais clairement hâte d'être rentrée. Hâte de prendre un bain. J'étais collante, suintante. Affamée. Si jamais l'un des gardes revenait, je savais pertinemment que je n'arriverais pas à fuir cette fois-ci. D'un côté c'était un mal pour un bien. Mes pas se faisaient incroyablement lents. La pluie avait bien ramollie le sol. La boue chouinait sous mes pieds à chaque fois que je relevais ma jambe. Plusieurs fois, il fallu que me mette des claques pour ne pas faire demi-tour et attendre quelqu'un. La première personne qui serait la pour m'accueillir, ce serait bien la mort. Il fallait être réaliste. Personne ne passait dans cette forêt. En même temps, qui aurait voulu passer dans une forêt aussi terrifiante.

Quelques heures plus tard, je fus ébloui par la clarté d'une nouvelle partie de la forêt. Je découvrais devant moi, un magnifique chemin sec bordé de fleurs multicolores. Les arbres fleurissaient, les papillons voletaient dans l'air. Les cerfs me regardaient étrangement. Jamais de ma vie, je n'avais été aussi contente. Soudain, je sentis une odeur excise. Je décidais de la suivre. J'arrivais quelques pas plus tard, à un village. Je mis quelques minutes à réaliser que mon calvaire était fini. Je sautais de joie et descendis, toute folle, au village. Un villageois vint immédiatement m'accueillir.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle ! Vous n'êtes pas d'ici vous ?

-Non, je viens de la forêt. J'étais en route pour rentrer chez moi après quelques mésaventures et je me suis perdue.

-Oh je vois ! Venez ! Je vais vous conduire à notre auberge et après je vous aiderez à vous remettre sur le droit chemin de votre maison.

Il m'indiqua une petite maison en briques rouges. Une immense pancarte était au-dessus des fenêtres en bois blanc. Il y était écrit « AUBERGE ». Il me tint la porte.

-Lola ! Nous avons une jeune fille à servir !

-J'arrive papa !

Une jeune fille sortit de la réserve. Elle avait une longue chevelure blonde et argent. Elle avait une robe de paysanne habituelle, et un tablier couvert de farine, pâte et autres substances culinaires.

-Bonjour ! Qu'est ce que je peux vous servir ?

-Ce que vous voulez je suis affamée, lui dis-je avec un grand sourire.

-Elle vient de la forêt interdite.

Elle jeta un regard froid à son père et partit.

-Suivez-moi ! Je vais vous installer.

Je le suivis jusqu'à une petite table ronde, installée à côté de la fenêtre. Il me tira ma chaise et je le remercie d'un signe de tête.

-Alors jeune fille comment vous nommez-vous ?

-Isadora.

-Dites-moi, que faisiez vous dans la forêt ?

-Je … C'est une assez longue histoire que je ne peux révéler.

-Oh ! Et dites-moi où vous voulez vous rendre, peut-être que quelqu'un du village s'y rend ?

-Ça m'étonnerait !

Il me regarda perplexe.

-Je me rends au château du Mage Noir.

-DU MAGE NOIR !

-Ne criez pas. Il a des oreilles partout.

-Pourquoi voulez vous aller là-bas ?

-C'est chez moi. Enfin.

-Vous avez signé un contrat avec lui ?

-Oui, pour sauver ma mère.

-Vous êtes drôlement courageuse ! Il habitait dans ce village autrefois.

-Vous êtes sérieux ?!

-Oui. Il habitait ici avec sa femme et son garçon.

-Milah et Baelfire.

-Oui. Mais du jour au lendemain elle a disparu, enlevée par des pirates et on ne la revit jamais. Et c'est de même pour son fils. Il a disparu une nuit et on l'a jamais revu.

- Y a t-il un moyen pour moi de m'y rendre ? Rapidement si possible.

-Je ne sais pas trop.

Il sortit une vulgaire carte de sa poche. Il l'a déplia et me la mit devant les yeux.

-Nous sommes ici. Et le château est …. ah ! là. Il faut que vous passiez par le château de la reine.

-J'ai des pouvoirs je ne peux pas me transporter maintenant que je suis hors de la forêt ?

-Non aux alentours du château de la reine, aucun pouvoir ne fait effet. A par celui du Mage.

-Il faudrait que je l'appelle. Mais, il vous ferait du mal.

Notre conversation fut interrompu par l'entrée d'un homme vêtu d'une cape noire.

-Jack ! Un homme qui vient de la forêt il est blessé !

La femme le tenait par l'épaule et du sang coulait le long de ses vêtements. Puis, je vis qu'il manquait une main à l'homme.

-Killian !

Je me précipitais vers la femme. Mais à l'instant où j'approchais, il s'effondra à terre. Par chance, j'arrivais à le retenir. Je me mis à genoux à côté de lui. Il avait reçu une flèche en plein de la poitrine.

-Où l'avez-vous trouvé ?

-Il arrivait en titubant et m'a demandé si j'avais vu une jeune fille, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux vairons jaune et violet. Mais, c'est vous.

Je lui retirais sa cape et pris son visage entre mes mains.

-Réveilles-toi. Réveilles-toi, chuchotais-je.

Des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues et atterrirent sur visage tordu par la douleur.

-Réveilles-toi ! Je t'en prie !

J'avais beau le secouer, rien n'y fit. Il ne respirait plus. Je m'affalais sur sa poitrine recouverte de sang. Laissant mes larmes couler à flots. Quelques instants plus tard, je l'entendis gémir et je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. J'ouvris les yeux et découvris Hook qui souriait.

-M'aurais-tu appelé Killian ?

-Tu es en vie ? Tu es en vie !

-On dirait que tes sentiments de femme mélangé à la magie passent à travers la barrière de la reine.

Il me fit signe de regarder sa blessure qui était en train de se refermer. Je me relevais apparemment aussi surprise que les autres.

-L'amour.

Je me retournais et découvris que c'était la jeune fille blonde qui venait de parler.

-L'amour est le plus puissant des pouvoirs. Il peut briser n'importe quel sortilège et guérir n'importe quelle blessure.

-Non ! Ce n'est …

Elle me fit un regard qui me disait de me taire. Mais seulement, ce pouvoir ne pouvait marcher que si l'un aimait l'autre. Je tournais la tête vers Hook qui s'était redressé. Je vis tous les autres partir.

-Tu as une feuille dans les cheveux, dit-il en souriant bêtement.

Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux, puis m'entraîna vers lui. Il ne suffit que d'une micro seconde pour que mes lèvres se posent sur les siennes. Je passais mes bras autour de ses épaules, lui les passa autour de ma taille. Un vent violent fit trembler la pièce. Lorsque je me décrochais de son emprise je vis que tous les meubles étaient retournés.

* * *

_Alors ? J'espère que vous avez aimé ! _

_Isadora et Hook viennent de découvrir qu'ils sont amoureux. Le " True Love" ^^ _

_Mais qu'est ce que ce nuage de vent ? A ça c'est pour la prochaine fois ! _

_A bientôt ! _


	13. Mon père

_Me revoilà un peu en avance (pour une fois), pour ce nouveau chapitre qui j'espère va vous plaire. _

_Merci à YaNa3 pour ces reviews. J'adoooore les reviews ça me boost ^^. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

J'étais ahurie par la violence du phénomène qui venait de se produire. Les tables et les chaises étaient retournées. Les verres s'étaient envolés dans le mur en pierre, et avaient volé en éclat.

-Où tu passes, tout trépasse ! Dit Killian en rigolant.

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres, et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. J'entendis alors des cris provenant de l'extérieur. Killian se leva avant moi, il me tendit sa main et je la saisis. Nous nous précipitâmes dehors. Tous les gens, couraient dans tous les sens. Tous hurlaient en passant. Ils partaient se réfugier dans leur maison,ou dans l'entrée du bois. Je regardais dans tous les sens mais je ne voyais rien d'anormal. Soudain, je vis une boule de feu étincelante se diriger vers nous. Je me jetais sur Killian, et nous projetais sur le côté. Je restais, je ne sais combien de temps, enroulée autour de lui. Il avait eu le réflexe de m'entourait de ses bras.

-Isadora tu vas bien, chuchota t-il.

-Oui. C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te le demander.

Il me releva.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

-OU EST-ELLE ?

-Killian sauves-toi !

-Quoi ?

-Cette voix m'est un peu trop familière. SAUVES-TOI !

Comprenant le fond de ma pensée, il partit. Je le regardais se tourner vers moi une dernière fois. Son regard plein de compassion et d'amour. Il me sourit puis repartit. Je m'avançais prudemment vers le foyer de l'agitation. Je découvris alors, me tournant le dos, mon … « père ». C'est un peu étrange d'utiliser ce mot avec lui. Trop étrange.

Il était dans une rage folle. Il aurait mis le village, à feu et à sang . Mieux valait que je l'arrête avant.

-STOP ! Hurlais-je.

Il se retourna aussitôt. Ses yeux étaient noirs, remplient de haine. Mais en me voyant, leur expression changea. Seulement, je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce qu'elle voulait me faire comprendre. Mais un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

-Te voilà enfin !

En un mouvement rapide, trop rapide pour mes yeux, il fut devant moi. Il posa une de ses mains sur ma joue.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, je crois, dis-je en retournant légèrement la tête, Comment tu as fait pour arriver ici ?

-Je ne sais pas comment, mais la barrière magique s'est brisée. Alors je suis venue, je croyais que c'était …

Je le vis chercher quelque chose des yeux, même si je ne savais ce que c'était, cela me parut étrange.

Mon visage se changea littéralement. Alors le vent qui avait ravagé l'auberge, était la magie qui s'était dégagé du baiser que j'avais échangé avec Killian. Elle avait brisé la barrière. Je le vis chercher quelque chose des yeux, même si je ne savais ce que c'était, cela me parut étrange.

-Ça ne va pas ?

-Euh … Si, tout va bien. Est-ce que tu es au courant de ce que la reine a dit ?

-Non ! Je croyais que tu t'étais égarée et que tu n'avais pas été la voir.

Il prit immédiatement une mine inquiète.

-Tu as appris qui était ton vrai père ?

-Malheureusement, j'aurais préféré, dans mon intérêt et dans le sien, ne pas le découvrir.

Il me lança un regard plus qu'interrogateur. M'incitant à lui dévoiler qui était cet homme.

-Tu es sûr de vouloir le savoir ?

Il fronça les sourcils. Toujours pas de réponses.

-C'est …, je poussais un long soupir, toi.

Il déglutit. L'expression de son visage était impénétrable. Mais je m'efforçais de découvrir ce qu'il pensait. C'était un besoin plus qu'urgent. J'eus l'impression pendant plusieurs minutes, qui me parurent être des heures, qu'il n'était qu'une statue. Je décryptais chaque parties de son visage. Pour au moins voir à qu'elle réponse j'allais devoir avoir à faire.

-Comment est-ce possible ? Se dit-il à lui même.

Au loin, des bruits de sabot se firent entendre. Un carrosse noir, apparût.

-Oh non, soupirais-je.

C'est au moment où le seul qui était capable de me sauver était figé, qu'elle arrivait. Je mis mes mains sur ses épaules, et le secouais un peu. Toujours figé. Je vis le premier pied de la reine se poser sur le sol terreux. Je le secouais deux-fois plus fort.

-Rumplestiltskin ! C'est pas l'heure de dormir ! Elle est là !

Je la vis s'avancer, avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres jusqu'à moi. Puis quand elle arriva à quelques mètres de lui, il se retourna.

-TU m'as caché l'existence de cette fille ! Dit-il en levant un doigt vers elle.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Rumple.

-Ce ne sont pas MES affaires ! C'est ma fille, mais ce ne sont pas MES AFFAIRES !

-De toute façon je suis venue pour la chercher.

-Ne me laisse pas partir avec elle, je t'en prie, lui chuchotais-je.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te laisserais pas. J'ai laissé mon premier enfant, mais je ne laisserais pas le deuxième.

Il retourna à demi sa tête vers moi, et me sourit.

-Dis-moi ma chérie ! Tu préfères être avec un monstre plutôt qu'avec moi ?

Je passais devant lui.

-Regardez-vous dans un miroir avant de parler des autres. Il n'est pas un monstre. Il ne l'a jamais été.

-Comment parles-tu à ta mère ? Dit-elle en ayant l'air choqué.

-Vous ne serez jamais ma mère.

-Alors, lui ne sera jamais ton père.

-Si.

Ma seule réponse avait suffi à faire descendre son sourire. Mais bientôt elle commença à s'énerver.

-JE t'ai protégé toute ta misérable vie ! Lui ! N'a jamais sût que tu existais, il n'a jamais fait attention à toi et tu le considères comme ton père ! Mais pas moi, comme ta mère.

-Comment aurait-il put ! Puisqu'il ne savait pas que j'étais là ! Il s'est plus occupé de moi, durant les mois où j'ai vécu avec lui, que vous durant toute ma vie. Contrairement à vous, il a fait attention à moi, m'a aidé, m'a aimé. Pas comme vous. Loin de là.

Ma réponse lui arracha quelques larmes qu'elle tenta de dissimuler.

-Vous voulez que je sois votre prisonnière, pas votre fille. Vous me voulez pour vous. Me garder enfermé durant toute mon existence.

-En venant avec moi, tu aurais tout ce que tu veux ! Un palais, de l'or, de beaux vêtements.

-Ce n'est pas ça que je veux. Vous pouvez m'offrir autant d'or, autant de palais que vous le voulez, jamais je ne viendrais avec vous. Parce que vous êtes le monstre, celui qui effraie toutes ces personnes, vous ravagez des villages entiers pour assouvir votre soif de pouvoir. La vie que vous désirez m'offrir n'est pas pour moi.

Je lui tournais le dos.

-Partons, me dit mon père avec un grand sourire.

Je le suivis.

-JE T'EN PRIS ! J'AI BESOIN DE TOI ! TU ES MON ENFANT !

-Il fallait y penser avant.

Il me saisit la main, et avant que le nuage ne m'enroule, je pus apercevoir dans un coin, Killian qui me souriait. Mais avant que je n'eus le temps de le lui rendre, je ne vis plus que de la fumée. Puis, je me retrouvais de nouveau dans le hall du château. Rien n'avait changé, rien. D'instinct, j'allais dans la grande salle, pour voir Belle. Lorsque j'entrais, tout était saccagé. Les vitres de la vitrine avaient été éclatés en milles morceaux. Les chaises étaient retournées. Je fis le tour des bibelots, cherchant à voir si rien ne manquait. Et, à l'endroit où avait été posé, à mon départ, une coupe en or, se trouvait la tasse que Belle avait ébréché. Je me retournais sentant la présence du Mage. Les larmes coulaient d'elles mêmes sur sa peau qui scintillait comme le métal, au contact du soleil.

-Belle n'est plus là.

Il acquiesça d'un simple mouvement de tête.

-Mais …

-Le jour où tu es partis, elle m'a embrassé. Je suis presque redevenu un homme. Je l'ai mise dehors et aujourd'hui avant que la barrière ne soit brisée, la reine est venue me voir et …

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, il s'écroula à genoux par terre. J'accourus pour le soutenir.

-Que s'est-il passé.

-Elle … elle est morte. Son père, l'a enfermé dans une tour et a voulu la purifier. Alors, elle ... s'est jetée du haut de la tour. Quand j'ai vu que la barrière s'était brisée, à un endroit précis, je crus que c'était elle.

Mes yeux commencèrent à luire. Mon père, se laissa choir dans mes bras.

-Tu l'aimais … C'est pour ça que tu allais redevenir un homme.

-Mon enfant, saches que le vrai amour, n'arrive qu'une fois dans sa vie. Il peut guérir n'importe quelle blessure, peut briser n'importe quel sort, y compris le mien.

-Le vrai amour n'arrive qu'une fois ?

-Oui, sauf qu'il a des pouvoirs dévastateurs, tu sens ce que l'autre subit, tu peux deviner où il est. Il n'arrive qu'une fois dans une vie et je l'ai laissé partir. Trop loin, pour que je puisse le rattraper.

Je fermais fortement mes yeux, pour ne pas laisser tomber mes larmes. Mes elles tombèrent, par la tristesse de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je reserrais l'emprise que j'avais sur son gilet. Il laissa échapper un sanglot.

-Tu es la seule chose qu'il me reste, mon enfant, mon étoile.

J'aurais aimé en dire autant, mais hélas, il n'était pas la seule chose qu'il me restait.

-Je peux t'appeler papa maintenant ou c'est un peu trop déplacé.

Il rit. Puis se retira de l'étreinte. Il prit me visage dans ses mains.

-Tu lui ressembles tellement. Bae.

-Tu le retrouveras un jour, j'en suis sûre.

-Papa, oui, ça sonne bien.

Je le repris dans mes bras, émue.

-Je t'aime papa.

Je l'entendis soupirer de joie.

-Je t'aime aussi mon enfant. Je ne laisserais pas la reine te faire du mal. Jamais.

-Je vais monter, me laver et m'endormir un peu. A moins que tu es besoin d'aide pour nettoyer …

Je lui désignais du doigt la salle ravagé.

-Non, va te reposer.

Je partis sans lui adresser un mot de plus. Je compris qu'il voulait être seul. Je retrouvais ma chambre, mes affaires. Je partis prendre un bain. Je retirais un à un mes vêtements, puis en retirant mon pantalon, je découvris une lettre qui était enfoncée dans ma ceinture. Je la posais sur le bord du bain. Puis j'entrais dedans. Je la pris, en faisant attention de ne pas la faire tomber.

_Ma beauté, _

_Je sais que le moment où je t'embrasserais va arriver à un moment proche. Je t'écris cette lettre dans la cellule, où la reine m'a enfermé. Je suis persuadé, que quand tu la liras, tu seras déjà bien loin de moi. Mais, je te retrouverais. Compte bien à ce que je vienne te voir bientôt. Et justement à ce que je t'embrasse. _

_Je ne sais pas si ce que j'éprouve pour toi, est ce que les autres appellent le vrai amour. Mais, je ressens tout ce que tu ressens, la tristesse, le désespoir,la peur. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment c'est possible, et je m'en fiche. Je sais au moins, que tu es en vie. La seule pensée, de te voir me réjouis. _

_Tout me manque, tes cheveux, couleur ébène, tes yeux, ton sourire. Ce qui me manque par-dessus tout, c'est quand tu rougis. Tu vas te dire que je suis fou. Mais je t'aime. J'espère te retrouver vite. _

_A très vite mon soleil. _

_Killian Jones. _

Je la relis, plusieurs fois, tendis que je me baignais. Puis sans faire attention je m'endormis.

* * *

_Et voilà fini ! La prochaine fois Isadora aura une petite surprise ^^ Une grosse même. _

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ?! A très bientôt ! _


	14. Âmes sœurs

_Désolé, désolé pour cette longue absence. J'ai passé mon brevet cette semaine et maintenant je suis tout à vous :) _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Les minutes passaient comme des heures, les heures comme des jours, les jours comme des mois, et les mois comme des années. Mon père était de moins en moins présent, et je me languissais de l'absence de Killian. Je n'avais eu de signes de vie depuis que j'étais retourné au château. Alors je me contentais de la lettre qu'il avait glissé dans ma ceinture. Rien qu'à sa lecture, un sourire fin se dessinait sur mes lèvres, mon estomac se nouait et mon cœur battait la chamade. Je m'imprégnais de chaque mots constituant ces phrases, de l'odeur présente sur le papier beige légèrement brûlé, de son écriture soignée. Oui, en seulement quelques jours, j'étais devenue totalement dépendante de lui. Chaque minute qui passait été destinée à penser à lui. Chaque seconde, je redessinais son visage dans mon esprit. J'étais absente. Les rares fois où mon père me parlait, je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille et acquiesçais à tout ce qu'il me disait. Si bien qu'il aurait pu me demander de sauter d'un pont, que je l'aurais fait. Ma vie, après ce gigantesque coup de foudre, n'était plus la même. Mon caractère avait un tant soit peu changé. J'étais plus rêveuse, plus amicale. Je dessinais les formes des nuages, ou essayais de deviner ce qu'il pouvait bien représenter. Un changement radical.

Il y avait à présent une nouveauté dans le château. Rumplestiltskin, avait fait installer une mare. Elle était remplis de poissons, venant de différentes parties de notre monde, de lotus qui flottaient au-dessus de l'eau. Le moment que j'adorais le plus, c'était le soir, les lucioles venait se déposer lentement dans le cœur des fleurs et venait les illuminer d'une couleur éclatante. Je pense que si il avait installé ceci au château, c'était en mémoire de Belle. Elle lui manquait de plus en plus, chaque jour. Sa mort, le détruisait de plus en plus. Lorsqu'il me voyait, il faisait mine que tout allait bien, mais je ne savais que trop bien qu'il devenait fou. Il n'arrivait pas à surmonter cette épreuve. Il n'arriverait jamais à la surmonter. Je le voyais, tous les jours, se détruire de plus en plus. Il s'arrachait un peu plus le cœur. Son esprit ne se posait qu'une question, pourquoi l'avait-il laissé partir ? Il n'en servait rien. Était-ce parce qu'il avait peur de perdre son pouvoir, parce qu'il était persuadé que personne ne pouvait l'aimé, parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Mais s'il ne l'aimait pas vraiment pourquoi souffrait-il autant ? Tout ça, je le ressentais rien qu'en le voyant. Son visage était creux, ses yeux vides, son esprit, lui était dans un autre monde. J'avais cherché un moyen de la ramener à la vie. Mais aucune magie ne pouvait le faire. Si la magie noire aurait pu, j'aurais décidé de choisir le mauvais côté pour qu'il puisse vivre heureux. Mais aucune des deux ne pouvait faire ce miracle. Aucun liquide, aucune potion. J'essayais de trouver un moyen, mais mes recherches ne me menèrent qu'au néant. Alors, je le regardais dépérir. Ne pouvant rien faire. Le condamnant.

J'avais remis au placard mes armes, et ma tenue de guerrière. J'avais ressorti les robes de princesse. La monotonie avait reprit le contrôle de ma vie. J'avais la crainte que jamais elle ne repartirait.

Aujourd'hui, je n'avais aucunement l'intention de rester enfermé dans ma chambre. J'étais en direction de la grande porte. Je voulais me promener dans les jardin, et par la suite, me reposer devant l'étang. Les portes se succédaient, toutes identiques. Comment ne pas devenir fou ? Tous servaient au Mage, pour ses expériences, ses essais de sorts et je passe. La porte s'ouvrit d'elle même lorsque j'arrivais devant. Je fus surprise par la froideur qui me frappa. La douce chaleur de l'été, les fleurs éclosent, les papillons qui volaient, avait laissé place au feuilles rouges des arbres qui tombent, aux petits animaux tels que les écureuils. Le bleu azur du ciel était maintenant gris. Chaque pas que je faisais dans l'allée, faisait craquer les feuilles ou l'herbe sèche. J'avais quand même du plaisir à regarder la nature environnante. Il était amusant, de voir toute la forêt devenir de couleur rouge et marron. Il arrivait que quelques gouttes de rosée se détachait des feuilles, et tombaient sur mes joues. J'esquissais un sourire à chaque fois que cela arrivait. Je sentais la nature raviver ma magie, lui redonner de la puissance, de la force. Dans les buissons, je pouvais quelques hérissons roulés en boule dans des tas de feuilles. Enfin, j'arrivais au niveau de l'étang. Je m'agenouillais tout en faisant attention à ce que l'herbe ne soit pas mouillée. Je trempais mon doigt dans l'eau. Ce contact me fit frissonner, car l'eau était presque glacée. Je sentis des bras passer autour de ma taille, et des lèvres se poser délicatement sur mon cou. Je n'osais pas me retourner, croyant que si je le faisais il s'évaporerait dans l'air. Je mis mes mains sur ses bras. Il était pourtant bien là, réel, se tenant derrière moi. Des larmes de joie montèrent à mes yeux.

-Tu n'es pas contente de me revoir ?

J'étouffais mes sanglots, puis souris. Il s'agenouilla près de moi et caressa mon visage de son unique main.

-Si, plus que tu ne le penses. Mais tu es fou d'être venu ici ! Si mon père te voit, tu risques ta vie !

-Je me fiche de lui, il fallait que je te revois, dit-il en m'embrassant plusieurs fois.

-Si tu meurs, tu ne pourras plus me revoir !

-Tu sais ce qu'on dit sur les âmes sœurs ?

-Non, mais tu vas me le dire.

-On dit que les âmes sœurs, sont une âme séparée à la naissance, et par la suite elles ne cherchent qu'à se retrouver, peu importe leur distance.

-Peu importe les parents aussi, qu'ils soient de bonnes personnes ou des mages noirs tueurs professionnels ?

-A ça je te le dirais quand ton père saura que je t'aime à mourir.

Il prit dans sa main une fleur de lotus, et me la glissa dans mes cheveux. Rien que le contact de sa main sur ma peau me fit rougir. Je baissais la tête. Je l'entendis rire doucement, puis il releva ma tête du bout de ses doigts.

-Tu es magnifique, chuchota t-il.

-Isadora ! Tu es là ?

-Mon père !

D'après l'écho de sa voix, il devait être très proche. Je poussais Killian dans la mare, puis me remis dans une position à peu près normale. Je vis arriver Rumplestiltskin.

-Je savais que je te trouverais ici. Je te cherchais partout. Je voulais juste te dire que je vais m'absenter durant quelques heures.

-Bien, je ferais attention alors.

-Je serais de retour avant la tombée de la nuit.

Sur ce, il s'évapora dans un nuage de fumée noire. A ce moment, Killian ressortit la tête de l'eau. Je l'aidais à remonter sur l'herbe. Il tremblait de froid. Je détachais rapidement ma cape et la lui mis sur ses épaules.

-Je suis désolée, répétais-je pendant quelques minutes, je ne voulais pas qu'il te trouve.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je suis un pirate, je survivrai.

-Oui et tu risques de tomber malade. Donnes-moi tes mains.

Je les serrais délicatement, et fis en sorte que nous nous retrouvions dans ma chambre. La cheminée brûlait encore. Je me dépêchais de remettre un peu de bois, et l'assit près d'elle. Je frottais doucement sur ses bras, je passais mes mains autour de sa nuque et les retirais aussitôt.

-Tu es gelé !

Je me levais, me dirigeais vers mon lit et pris une ou deux couvertures. Je lui enlevais la cape qui était noyée, et lui mis les couvertures à la place. Je m'apprêtais à repartir pour voir si je n'avais rien de plus chaud, quand il m'attira vers lui et me colla contre son torse. Il ne me dit rien, et me sourit avant que je pose ma tête sur son épaule. Nous nous endormîmes très vite.

Lorsque je me réveillais, le soleil se levait sur la forêt. Je fus prise d'une énorme panique. Killian dormait toujours, alors je le secouais doucement. Il eut la même réaction que moi. Je me précipitais doucement vers la porte, et l'ouvris. Je partis dans la salle principale.

-Rumplestiltskin ?

Je parcourais la pièce des yeux, il n'y avait aucune trace de lui. Je me risquais à monter dans ses appartements, mais il n'était toujours pas là. Mais, quelque chose m'attira l'œil. Sur le mur, une dague tordu était accrochée. Je m'avançais, rien ne pouvait m'arrêter, j'étais attirée par cette dague mystérieuse. Je m'arrêtais et la saisis fermement, mais au moment où je la pris, elle me brûla les doigts. Elle tomba dans un fracas métallique sur le sol.

-Aïe !

Lorsque je me penchais pour regarder qu'est ce qui y était inscrit, je vis qu'un nom était gravé sur celle-ci. « _Rumplestiltskin »._ Je la repris vite, et la remis dans son socle, mon brûlant une deuxième fois. Je partie en courant de la chambre, risquant à plusieurs reprises de tomber. Je rentrais en suffoquant dans ma chambre. Killian me prit dans ses bras en me demandant ce qu'il c'était passé. Je ne lui parlais pas de la dague, étant sûre qu'elle avait un rapport avec ses pouvoirs. Je lui dis juste qu'il n'était pas là.

-Cette situation est inquiétante.

-Ne t'en fais pas !

-Et s'il nous avait vu !

A ce moment là, les grilles s'ouvrirent. Je courais jusqu'à la fenêtre et vis que le carrosse de la reine s'avançait dans la cour.

-La reine !

-Viens !

Il me prit par la main et m'emmena à l'autre bout du château.

-Où tu m'emmènes ?

-Comment est-ce que tu crois que je suis rentré ! Il y a une entrée secrète pas trop loin.

Les portes de l'entrée s'ouvrirent dans un violent éclat et il me fit courir plus vite.

Plusieurs couloirs plus tard, nous arrivions dans une impasse.

-Y a rien ici !

Il s'approcha du mur et appuya sur une brique. Puis toutes, les autres du murs suivirent.

-Tu disais ?

Il m'emmena dans les galeries, puis le mur se referma. Je ne sais combien de minutes, ou d'heures, nous courûmes dans ces couloirs de terre. Mais, il n'y avait aucune lumières, n'éclairaient les passages. Puis, une lumière blanche se fit apercevoir au fond du tunnel. Nous débouchâmes sur la forêt que j'avais traversé pour aller voir la reine. Tout de suite, sans me laisser de répit, il reprit la route encore plus vite. Puis, il ralentit en me faisant signe de ne rien dire. Il me montra du doigt des gardes de la reine qui étaient à l'entrée du bois. Nous nous déplaçâmes lentement et partîmes dans le fin fond de la forêt.

Il m'emmena dans un endroit où il n'y avait personne, juste une maison un peu délabré.

-C'est là que je vis. Depuis trois jours.

J'allais lui répondre, quand une douleur s'installa au plus profond de mon esprit. Je m'écroulais sur le sol, puis j'entendis distinctement la voix de la reine dans ma tête « _Si tu veux revoir ton papa en vie, je reviendrais immédiatement. Tu as deux jours, pour revenir. » _Quand je vis à nouveau clair, Killian était penché sur moi.

-Tu vas bien ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-La reine. Elle veut que je revienne si je veux retrouver mon père.

-Je ne te laisserais pas retourné là-bas ! Elle ne l'a pas, je la connais. On va le retrouver. Combien de temps t'as t-elle laissé ?

-Deux jours pas plus.

-Alors on a deux jours.

* * *

_J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ? ;) _

_A bientôt (très vite cette fois-ci ) ^^_


	15. Cendrillon

_Me revoilà ! (plus vite cette fois-ci) ! Je vous avez promis de revenir très très vite ! _

_Je remercie tous les nouveaux followers et ceux qui ont ajouté mon histoire à leurs favorites ! Ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir de voir que mon histoire plaise à autant de personnes ! _

_Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que les anciens ! Puisque la fin de la première partie arrive à grand pas ! _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne Lecture ! :) _

* * *

Deux jours, deux jours. Je ne cessais de faire les cents pas dans la pièce, tout en me répétant cela. Il m'était impossible de me calmer. Un côté de moi se disait qu'elle détenait mon père, et un autre côté me disait que non.

-Ah ! Si seulement il m'avait dit où il allait hier !

Je criais depuis plusieurs bonnes minutes. Killian était dehors, en train de surveiller si les gardes de la reine passaient par-ici. Il devait sûrement m'entendre me hurler dessus, mais il n'intervenait pas. Tant mieux d'ailleurs, sinon tout serait retombé sur lui. Je m'étais retenue de tout fracasser dans la pièce, mais je n'étais qu'à deux doigts de tout faire exploser. Puis, une nouvelle douleur s'installa. Le sol se déroba sous mes pieds et je me claquais la tête dans le coin de la table. « _Tic Tac, Tic Tac, le temps tourne ma chérie ! »_. Je n'entendais qu'elle dans mes pensées, je n'entendais que cette phrase. Encore, encore et encore.

-ASSEZ !

Le décor tourna et tourna. Des tonnes d'images défilaient devant mes yeux, de courtes scènes. Dans certaines on voyait mon père qui parlait à une jeune femme blonde, vêtue d'une cape verte. Ensuite, je le voyais enfermé dans une cage posée sur une roulotte. L'image qui resta le plus longtemps devant mes yeux, était celle d'une longue galerie creusée dans la pierre, tout au bout il y avait un cellule. Elle était minuscule et les barrières était fait de matière magique. Tout parti en éclat, et je me retrouvais de nouveau allongée au milieu de la pièce. Je me recroquevillais, posant mes deux mains sur ma tête douloureuse. Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce, sûrement Killian, mais je ne le vis pas, tout était flou et je voyais encore quelques images passer.

-Isadora !

Sa voix venait de si loin, comme si elle n'existait pas. Il me prit dans ses bras, tout en essayant de ma parler. Soudain, toute la douleur, comme les images restantes, disparurent. Ma respiration était accélérée mais tout devint clair. Je fus rassurée quand je vis qu'il était là.

-Killian …

J'entourais sa nuque de mes mains.

-Encore la reine ?

Un simple regard lui fit comprendre que oui.

-Je vais lui régler son compte un de ces jours ! Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

-Le temps tourne et j'ai vu des images. Je voyais mon père parler à une jeune femme qui avait une cape verte, elle était blonde. Je l'ai vu enfermé dans une cage, et une galerie avec une cellule tout au bout.

J'aurais pus décrire parfaitement chaque images. Même une fissure dans le mur, ou alors un papillon qui volait dans le jardin où il parlait à cette femme, ne m'aurait échappé.

-J'en ai assez qu'elle s'en prenne à moi ainsi …

-On va retrouver ton père et après je m'occuperais d'elle.

-C'est une sorcière, elle te tuera dès la minute où tu t'avanceras pour te battre !

-Je ne vais pas la laisser te faire ça !

-En attendant, il faut que je retrouve mon père. Il faut que je découvre qui est cette fille.

-A quoi elle ressemblait ?

-Je te l'ai dit, elle était blonde, elle avait une cape verte, sa robe était bleue, et je crois qu'elle attendait un enfant. Mais, elle peut être n importe où !

-Non, non attends ça me dit quelque chose ! Tu dis qu'elle attendait un enfant ?

-Oui, je crois bien.

-Ça pourrait-être la princesse Cendrillon qui est mariée avec le prince Thomas.

-Où est son château ?

-Tu veux marcher ou te transporter jusque là-bas ?

-Tu es sérieux de me demander ça ? Dis-je en rigolant.

Il me tendit ses mains.

-Alors allons-y !

-Bien, penses au château de cette Cendrillon.

En lui prenant ses mains, je vis clairement le château et le nuage nous enveloppa. Nous nous retrouvâmes alors dans un jardin, et le château était juste derrière. Je reconnus directement l'endroit où j'avais vu mon père lui parler.

-C'est ici. J'en suis sûre. Mais, avant d'y aller …

Je claquais des doigts et je me retrouvais avec ma tenue de guerrière, et mes armes.

-C'est vraiment utile ?

-C'est peut-être elle qui a mon père ! Alors, oui c'est nécessaire, parce que enfant ou pas enfant, si c'est elle qui a fait ça, je la tuerais !

-Ouh ! La tigresse sort ses griffes !

-Je sortirais les griffes, quand quiconque touchera à quelqu'un que j'aime.

-Alors si quelqu'un me faisait du mal tu me sauverais ?

-Oui et je le massacrerais !

Il me tira par la main, me serra contre lui.

Il sortit un collier de sa poche de manteau. Il y avait plusieurs pendentifs accroché dessus.

-Tout ça, provient de mes voyages dans tous les royaumes et de toute ma vie. Où que tu sois, tu te souviendras de moi ainsi.

Il m'attira un peu plus.

-Je t'aime.

Il s'apprêtait à m'embrasser, mais je me retirais et l'enveloppais dans des racines que je fis sortir de terre. Des larmes coulèrent le long de mon visage.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça !

-Je suis désolée, mais s'il m'arrive quelque chose, je ne veux que cela te touche aussi.

Je l'embrassais une dernière fois, sentant que quelque chose allait m'arriver, aller nous arriver à tous. Je m'attardais sur ses yeux, et je retint mes sanglots tout en voyant la fumée noire l'envelopper de nouveau. Quand il disparut, je soupirais tout en essuyant mes larmes.

-Je vais rester forte, quoi qu'il arrive et je te retrouverai après.

Je respirais un bon coup, et je m'enfonçais dans l'allée conduisant au palais. J'avais un horrible pressentiment. Il allait m'arriver une mauvaise aventure, mais quoi …

J'entrais par les grilles du château, tout le peuple était là, à poser des bougies devant les portes du palais. Je m'approchais un peu plus.

-Excusez-moi, pourquoi tout le monde pose des bougies ?

-Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Le prince a disparu hier, laissant la princesse seule, et enceinte de leur premier enfant.

-Oh ! Non je n'étais pas au courant. Merci beaucoup.

Aucun doute, mon père était passé par là ! Je cherchais du regard une entrée discrète. J'aperçus un garde passer par une porte, cachée dans un coin. Je marchais tranquillement jusque là-bas. Je fis bien attention à ce que personne ne me voit, mais quand j'ouvris la porte un garde me surprit, car il allait l'ouvrir aussi. J'entrais dans le couloir, lui prit ses poignets et lui envoyais une décharge. Il s'affala sur le sol. Je ne l'avais pas tué, juste assommé. Je le pris par ses pieds et le traînais dans une pièce qu'il y avait à côté. Je lui ôtais son armure, et je la passais au-dessus de mes vêtements. Je n'avais pas trop le choix si je voulais passer inaperçu. Je sortis, en faisant bien attention que personne d'autre ne soit là, puis je me lançais. Le couloir n'était pas très long et j'entrais très vite dans la demeure. Je croisais un garde.

-Pardon ? Où est la chambre de la princesse Cendrillon ? Je dois lui remettre une lettre, dis-je en prenant une voix masculine.

-Elle est au second étage, vous saurez que c'est la sienne, car, il y a des fleurs gravé sur sa porte.

-Merci bien.

Lorsqu'il disparut, je me mis à courir dans les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage. Sincèrement, ce château était le même que tous les autres. Le sol en marbre, les lustres en diamant … Le classique.

Lorsque je vis la longueur du couloir je me décourageais un peu, mais je repris du poil de la bête. Chaque porte se ressemblait, je compris en voyant la bonne, pourquoi je la reconnaîtrais en passant devant. Toutes les autres étaient en bois de chêne, celle-ci était faite d'un bois beige, des racines étaient gravés pour finir par de magnifiques roses éclosent. Je tapais sur la porte. J'entendis quelques sanglots.

-Entrez !

Je pris une bonne inspiration et j'entrais. La jeune fille que j'avais vu était bien là, accoudée sur le rebord du balcon. Elle se retourna lorsque je fermais la porte, d'un nouveau claquement de doigt, je fis disparaître l'armure.

-Qui êtes-vous ? !

-Où est Rumplestiltskin ?

-Je n'ai rien à vous dire ! Allez-vous en ou j'appelle les gardes !

-Où est mon père !

-Votre père ?

Je crois que j'en avais trop dit d'un coup.

-Je vous ai vu lui parler !

-Il voulait mon enfant, alors je lui ai joué un tour comme il m'a joué !

Les gardes avaient dû être alerté par ses cris, car ils ouvrirent la porte.

-Emparez-vous d'elle ! Et enfermez la avec le Mage.

Je me débattis comme je pus, mais ils me saisirent tous.

-Attendez !

Elle prit une plume, me l'a mit dans ma main et me fit signer sur un bout de papier.

-Ainsi elle ne vous causera plus de problème.

Mes pouvoirs avaient totalement disparu. Ils me traînèrent jusque dans la cour du château, et me jetèrent dans une roulotte, identique à celle que j'avais vu. Ils montèrent à l'avant et les chevaux partir au galop. J'attrapais les barreaux par mes mains, me concentrais. Mais rien ne se passa. Je ne pouvais pas avoir perdu mes pouvoirs, pas maintenant ! Je tentais maintes et maintes fois de trouver une sortie, d'essayer de faire revenir mes forces. Mais, bientôt celles-ci manquèrent. La magie qui coulait dans mes veines, avait beaucoup plus d'influence sur moi que ce que je pensais.

-Dépêchons-nous, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps avant que la magie ne fasse plus effet !

Elle m'avait envoûté, mais comment ?

-Qu'elle idiote ! M'insultais-je.

La plume, ce devait être une plume magique. Mon père m'en avait déjà parlait. Tout d'un coup la calèche s'arrêta. Ils ouvrirent la cage et me prirent. J'opposais autant de résistance que je le pouvais, mais cela ne servit à rien. Sans mes pouvoirs, je n'étais rien. Ils me firent descendre énormément d'escaliers. Puis, je me retrouvais dans la galerie que la vision m'avait montré. La cellule était là, au bout.

-Tu va avoir de la compagnie, Rumpelstiltskin !

Ils firent en sorte que les barreaux se baissent et ils me jetèrent dedans. J'atterris violemment contre la parois de rochers. Il partirent sans rien dire de plus. La cellule était minuscule, déjà pour une personne, alors imaginez pour deux. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une banquette pour dormir. Même pas de fenêtres, ni en verre, ni avec des barreaux. En essayant de me relever, je sentis une main gelée se poser sur mon bras. Je levais la tête et réussi à apercevoir mon père.

-Papa !

Je me relevais d'un geste et le pris dans mes bras.

-Tu es en vie !

-Toi aussi.

-La reine …

-Je le sais. J'ai senti sa présence au château. Et pas que la sienne !

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile !

Je sentie, soudain, que j'étais cernée. Il me regardait toujours, avec cette impression dans le regard d'avoir été trahi.

-J'ai pas envie de me fâcher avec toi, surtout dans cette cellule.

-Tu as cru que ta petite histoire allait passer inaperçu aux yeux du Mage Noir !

Je poussais un soupir de défaite.

-Je t'assure qu'à la minute où je sortirais de ce trou à rats, je le tue !

-Non !

-Oh ! Oh ! Tu es beaucoup plus attachée à lui que ce que je pensais ! Je ne le laisserais pas te prendre ! Pas toi...

-Tu ne comprends pas …

-SI ! Je comprend très bien ! Il veut te prendre à ton tour, pour que je me retrouve seul ! Il m'a prit tour à tour toutes les personnes que j'aimais, certaines indirectement. Et depuis quand ce petit manège dure t-il ?

-Depuis le jour où tu es venue me chercher dans le village.

-QUOI ! Le jour où la barrière a été brisée !

J'acquiesçais dans un petit mouvement de tête, et commençais à me faire toute petite.

-C'est vous qui l'avez brisée ?!

-Je ne sais pas mais …

-OUI OU NON !

-oui …

-C'est pas vrai ! C'est pas vrai ! Ça veut dire que, qu'il est ton vrai amour !

Lorsqu'il comprit ça il explosa littéralement de fureur.

-Je ne te laisserais pas aller avec lui !

-Tu sais très bien que si tu le fais, je serais malheureuse, tout comme tu l'es !

-Qu'est ce que tu essayes de dire par là !

-Depuis que Belle est partie tu t'enfermes tous les jours, tu ne parles presque plus ! Tu souffres et je ne le vois que trop bien !

-Ce n'est pas pareil !

-Oh si ! Plus que tu ne le penses !

-Il m'aura donc tout prit ! Ma femme, mon enfant, et toi … Tout est de ma faute !

Il se laissa choir sur la banquette, en prenant son visage entre les mains. Je m'approchais doucement, et pris ses mains dans les miennes.

-Rien n'est de ta faute. C'est le destin qui a voulu que tout cela se passe. Je ne te laisserais jamais.

Il libéra sa main droite et la posa sur ma joue. Un sourire illumina son visage, qui, quelques minutes auparavant, avait été si dur et si ferme.

-Tu me le rappelles tellement, voilà pourquoi je ne veux pas te laisser partir. J'ai besoin de toi. Tu es mon enfant. Mon étoile … Quoique la reine dise, tu ne lui ressembles pas. Tu es une fille extraordinaire, et j'aurais tout donné pour te voir devenir celle que tu es aujourd'hui. Mais tu ne changeras pas mon avis sur lui. Je ne pourrais pas le laisser te voler ton cœur et ton âme.

-Il ne me prendra rien, je sais me défendre. Sinon, comment je serais arrivée ici. Grâce à lui, j'ai réussi à m'échapper à temps du château, je ne vous aurais pas retrouvé s'il n'avait pas été là.

-Comment as-tu su que j'étais ici ?

-J'ai l'impression que mes pensées et les pensées de la reine sont en connexion. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle m'a fait voir des images où on voyait cette cellule, où je vous voyais parler à Cendrillon. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle me les a volontairement montré.

-Saches que la reine ne prend jamais une décision pour rien. Je pense que nous le saurons bientôt.

Le temps passait trop lentement, ici, allongée dans la cellule. Alors j'observais un peu plus le collier qu'il m'avait offert. Il y avait un mini bocal, contenant du sable, qui lui contenait des petits cristaux. Il y avait plusieurs bocaux, tous de tailles et de formes différentes. Il y en avait un qui contenait une feuille, je la regardais de plus près et je reconnus presque la feuille qu'il m'avait enlevé dans les bois. Il y en avait un autre, où il y avait de la poussière dorée. Le dernier attira soudain mon attention, il retenait plusieurs mèches de cheveux noirs. Il y avait aussi, une bague, qui englobait toutes sortes de pétales de fleurs et de pierres précieuses. Enfin, le collier se terminait avec une étoile, comme on peut les dessiner, à plusieurs branches, je la retournais et y découvris une inscription. « _A ma beauté. Je t'aime »_. Elle m'arracha un sourire, puis je ne cessais de penser à lui. A force que le temps passait, je m'endormis, pensant à mon retour.

* * *

_Félicitation à ceux qui ont réussi à tenir jusqu'au bout ;D _

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! La fin de la première partie est proche comme je le disais. Mais j'écrirais très vite la suite. Mais on y est pas encore ! Alors à bientôt :) _


	16. La malédiction

Me revoilà, pour le dernier chapitre de cette partie. La prochaine ? Once Upon A Girl In Storybrook.

Ce chapitre est plutôt du dialogue à moitié reprit de la série. Je l'ai coupé un peu car, ils sont vraiment longs.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

* * *

Les semaines se succédèrent, toutes identiques. Chaque jours passé dans ce trou à rats, nous faisaient devenir fou. Surtout mon père. Il l'était déjà bien assez d'ordinaire, alors imaginez lorsqu'il a passé plusieurs semaines, plusieurs mois même, dans une cellule, sans possibilités de sortie. Nous étions clairement condamnés. Ma magie était revenue depuis, mais cette cellule, était parée à toute attaque de ce genre. Mais les dés étaient-ils vraiment jetés ? Soudain, les gardes entrèrent. Ils n'étaient pas accompagnés seuls. Le prince et Blanche Neige les accompagnaient.

-Isadora ?

-Blanche Neige.

-Rumplestiltskin ! J'ai une question à te poser, dit le garde.

-Non, toi tu n'as rien à me demander mais eux, oui. Blanche Neige et le Prince Charmant. Qu'elle insulte vous me faites ! S'il vous plaît, avancez dans la lumière, et retirez ces capuchons ridicules.

Ils les enlevèrent tout deux en même temps et s'avancèrent de façon à ce que l'on distingue leur visage.

-Ah ! C'est mieux comme ça.

-Nous sommes venus te parler de …

-OUI ! OUI ! Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là ! Vous êtes là pour la menace de la reine.

-Dis-nous ce que tu sais ! Ordonna Blanche Neige.

-Oh Oh ! C'est qu'il sont angoissés ! Cessez de trembler car je peux calmer vos peurs ! Cependant, en échange vous devrez me donner quelque chose.

-Non, dit le prince, viens nous perdons notre temps.

-Dis nous ce que tu veux !

-Oh ! Je veux savoir le nom de votre futur enfant.

-Non, il n'en est pas question !

-Accordé ! Qu'est ce que tu sais !

-Ah ! La reine a crée une malédiction puissante, et elle ne va pas tarder à s'abattre. Vous serez tous bientôt en prison. Comme je le suis moi, mais ce sera pire encore. Car voyez-vous le temps sera votre prison, ce sera notre prison. Le temps s'arrêtera, et nous serons tous pris au piège. Pris au piège dans un monde où tout ce qui nous est cher, tout ce que nous aimons nous sera arraché, et où nous souffrirons pour l'éternité. Et la reine régnera sans partage, enfin VICTORIEUSE ! Terminé les fins heureuses.

-Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ?

-Nous, rien du tout !

-Qui alors ?

-Cette petite chose, qui pousse dans ton ventre.

Il sortit sa main et toucha le ventre de Blanche Neige. Le prince dégaina son épée et coupa légèrement le doigt de mon père.

-La prochaine fois je la couperais.

-Hé ! Laissez le tranquille !

Ils ne firent même pas attention à ma remarque et continuèrent.

-Ce nourrisson est notre seul espoir, veille à ce que cet enfant soit en sécurité. Fais en sorte qu'il vive et lorsqu'il atteindra sa … vingt-huitième année, l'enfant reviendra, l'enfant te retrouvera, et la bataille finale commencera ! AHAHAH !

-On en a assez entendu, viens !

Ils partirent et lorsqu'ils furent au bout, mon père s'accrocha au barreaux.

-Hé ! Non ! On avait fait un marché ! Donnes-moi le nom de ta fille ! On avait fait un marché ! Dis-moi. Dis-moi son nom !

-Elle ? C'est un garçon.

-Non, Blanche-Neige, Blanche Neige. Tu sais que j'ai raison. Dis le moi. Son nom, dis-le.

-Emma. Elle s'appellera Emma.

-Emma.

Ils partirent et le silence revint dans le couloir.

-De qu'elle malédiction parlaient-ils ?

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Mais mon étoile, peu importe ce qui arrivera. Je serais avec toi.

Il repartit dans son coin tout en répétant le nom de cet enfant Emma.

Plusieurs autres jours passèrent. Il devenait de plus en plus dérangé. Puis soudain il dit autre chose que «Emma ».

-Nous ne sommes que tout les trois ma chère tu peux te montrer !

-Euh, papa tu es sûr que ça va ?

Je vis le regard de mon père posait sur un rat. Rat, qui disparut dans un nuage de fumée et qui laissa place à ma mère.

-Le sort que tu m'as donné, il n'a pas marché !

- Tu es soucieuse ! Tellement, tellement soucieuse. Comme Blanche-neige et son prince.

-Plaît-il ?

-Ils sont venus me rendre visite eux aussi. Ils vivent dans l'angoisse, et ils ont peur de toi.

-Qu'est ce que tu leur as dit exactement !

-La vérité. Que fasse aux Ténèbres, nul ne peut rien ! Excepté bien sûr, leur enfant à naître ! Car vois-tu, aussi puissant qu'il soit, tous les sorts peuvent être rompus ! Leur enfant est la clé, bien entendu le sort doit d'abord être jeté !

-Dis moi pourquoi j'ai échoué ?

-Pour ça il y a un prix à payer !

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-C'est simple, dans ce nouveau monde, je veux une vie confortable, je veux une vie agréable.

-Très bien, tu auras des terres, tu seras riche !

-Attends ! Je n'ai pas terminé ! Il y a autre chose !

-Avec toi il y a toujours autre chose.

-Dans ce nouveau, si je viens te voir pour quelque raison que ce soit, tu devras satisfaire la moindre de mes exigences, à condition que je dise … S'il te plaît !

-Tu es conscients que si je réussis, tu ne te souviendras plus de cette conversation ?

-Et bien dans ce cas qu'est ce que tu risques !

-Accordé ! Que dois-je faire ?

-Tu dois sacrifier un cœur !

-J'ai déjà sacrifié le cœur de mon fidèle destrier.

Il l'a prit violemment par le cou, si bien que je crus qu'il allait l'étrangler.

-Un cheval ! Je te donne le sort qui anéanti tout les autres et toi, tu crois qu'un cheval va suffire ! Un pouvoir aussi grand demande un grand sacrifice.

-Dis-moi ce qui suffirait.

-Le cœur d'un être que tu aimes le plus au monde.

-Il est mort, par la cause de Blanche-neige.

-Oh ! Il n'y a personne d'autre que tu aimes sincèrement. Jeter un tel sort ne sera pas facile. La revanche est une route sinueuse, jusqu'où es tu prête à aller pour te venger ?

-Aussi loin qu'il le faudra !

Il la relâcha et elle toussa. Son regard se posa quelques minutes sur moi et du sort.

-Ma chérie ! Merci beaucoup de m'avoir livré ton petit amoureux !

-Quoi ! Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ?!

-Disons que nous ne le reverrons pas de si tôt ici.

Je courais jusqu'aux barreaux et passais mon bras à travers. Je voulais qu'une chance de l'étrangler se présente mais mon père me prit par la taille et me ramena à la réalité.

-Tu auras ton heure de vengeance, me chuchota t-il.

Elle ricana même si elle ne nous avait pas entendu.

-Après le sacrifice Rumple, la malédiction sera en marche !

Elle fit demi-tour et commença à partir.

-N'oublies pas ! Seul le cœur d'un être cher peut déclencher la malédiction !

Elle disparut au-delà du mur.

-Nous oublierons tout une fois là-bas ?

-Oui, enfin normalement.

-Je ne te connaîtrais plus ? Je t'oublierais ainsi que Killian !

-Je suis sûr que tu auras la force de te souvenir, mon étoile adorée. Bien, il ne nous reste plus que ce soir.

-Quoi ?

-La reine va lancer le sort ce soir, et Blanche-neige va accoucher.

Je me calais contre le mur. Je fus prise d'une crise de panique, et ma respiration s'accéléra. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Notre destin était scellé. Nous finirions nos derniers moments ensemble, dans ce trou. J'essuyais quelques larmes qui perlaient au coin de mes yeux. Mon père me prit dans ses bras.

-Tout ira bien, je te le jure.

-Si vous m'oubliez que ferais-je ?

-Je ne t'oublierais jamais mon cœur.

Il caressa doucement mes cheveux, redressa mon visage et caressa ma joue du revers de sa main. Il en profita pour étouffer de nouvelles larmes, qui pointaient le seuil de désespoir que je venais d'atteindre.

C'est dans ces moments que le temps passe beaucoup plus vite. Vous pensez à votre sentence, et à pourquoi cela vous arrive à vous. Je pensais à Killian, que j'avais jeté dans les griffes de la reine sans m'en douter. Je pris son collier entre mes doigts et le serrais. Je levais les yeux au ciel. Et pour la première fois, je priais la fée bleue. Je priais pour qu'elle nous sorte de ce cauchemar, qui était pourtant bien réel. Rien ne se produit. Je sanglotais seul dans mon coin. Mon père me regarda jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, impuissant quand au sort qui nous était réservé. Je ne voulais pas être séparé de lui. Je ne serais plus rien. Il ne fallait pourtant que je ne perde pas espoir. Nous serions ensemble, ou tout du moins je le verrais. Il avait toujours un tour dans sa poche, et il me retrouverait et ferait tout pour que ma mémoire revienne. D'ailleurs je ne savais même pas si ma mémoire allait s'effacer, ou s'il allait rester quelques fragments.

-Elle arrive.

-Quoi ?

-La malédiction arrive.

Il releva la tête, et sortit de son coma apparent. Il me prit dans ses bras de façon à ce que je ne voie pas le sort.

-Je serais toujours avec toi, Isadora. Je ne te laisserais pas entre ses mains, tu es trop précieuse pour ça. Je t'aime encore plus que l'univers est grand, mon enfant.

J'entendis un souffle d'air entrer dans la galerie. Je serrais mon père. Le souffle nous enveloppa, je fus détaché de lui. Pendant plusieurs minutes je ne vis que blanc.

* * *

_Alors que se passera t-il dans la prochaine partie ? Va t-elle se souvenir ? _

_Je reviens bientôt avec Once Upon A Girl In Storybrook. _

_Très bientôt je le promets la semaine prochaine ! Mercredi ^^ _

_A Mercredi ! N'oubliez pas que ce ne sera plus dans cette partie mais dans une nouvelle. (titre au-dessus) :)_


End file.
